The Ties That Bind
by CharCorvin
Summary: Hermione's been discovered. Can Draco handle her secret? Can anybody else?
1. Chapter 1

"Out for a walk, Mudblood?" a cold voice spoke from the shadows of the tree.

"I suppose," Hermione turned around as the shadow pulled itself away.

Draco Malfoy stood before her.

"Not fighting back?"

"What's the point?" Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"You okay?"

"Don't sound so sincere. It's unbecoming of you."

"Hey! I take offense to that." He sat down beside her.

"You should."

"I'm not that bad of a guy, you know."

"No, I don't know." Hermione stood up and began walking towards the school gates.

"Where are you going?" Draco called after her. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. A group of people were stalking slowly towards Hermione. She had just passed out of the gates.

"Granger!" Draco ran after her. He caught her around the middle and held her to the ground. Just as one of the people raised a wand at the two. In a flash of light, they disappeared.

* * *

Draco landed roughly on Hermione. She pushed him off and stood up, looking wearily around her.

"Lovely," she said quietly. "You couldn't have just picked me up in a car!"

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked. "There's no one there."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. She could barely hear the shuffling of feet…the stifle of a cough. They weren't alone, that was for sure. She knew he was there. Waiting for her next move.

She didn't disappoint.

In a blaze, she held out her wandless palm. A bright gold light exploded, revealing about twenty Death Eaters surrounding the teenagers. With her other hand she made a sweeping motion and the Death Eaters on her right were blown back into the wall. The others jumped to defense but she held them back.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione said.

He caught her eye. The gold light from her hand lit up her face. He realized now _here, _wherever here was, she wasn't afraid of him. He frowned, it was almost as if she'd been expecting this…

"Be a good girl and let them down nicely." Said an amused voice behind them. Hermione threw the men against the wall, watching them slide down slowly. Draco turned to find the source of the voice, he immediately bowed low.

"My Lord," he said quietly, every word vile upon his lips.

"I said nicely."

"I guess I didn't hear you," Hermione quipped back.

"Show some respect, you filthy little mudblood!" Lucius Malfoy stepped out from behind Lord Voldemort.

Hermione gave Voldemort a mock curtsey.

"Hello, father."

* * *

Both Draco and Lucius gave equal sounds of shock.

"You didn't have to hurt them," Voldemort approached Hermione.

"Sure I did." She gave him a look of loathing. "What do you want?"

"I need a reason to see my daughter?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, right to the point. I've asked you before, when will you be coming home?"

"When the war's over."

"I could be dead." Voldemort looked at her suspiciously through his snakelike eyes.

"More's the point."

"Why you little…" Lucius began, starting towards Hermione.

Hermione held up her hand, holding Lucius off the ground. She made a disappointed sound with her tongue. "Now, now, Lucius. That isn't very kind at all."

"Put him down."

"Nicely?" Hermione asked, glaring at the elder Malfoy.

"Oh, I don't really care."

* * *

"This is a joke isn't it?" Draco asked, coming out of his stupor. "This is like a test, right? See if I'll believe that Granger's your daughter, it's a joke. Who are you really?" He looked at Hermione. "Did they give you a Polyjuice?" he poked her arm. "Are you Goyle?"

"I most certainly am _not_!" Hermione slapped his hand. "Don't touch me, ferret."

"Manners, Hermione." Voldemort put his hand on her shoulder.

"He's never shown any to me." She pulled away.

"He didn't know who you were."

"Oh, so that makes it okay then? Because he thought I was muggle-born, it's okay that he was a prat?" She turned back to her father. "Look, dad, you know I love these little visits of ours, but I've really got to be going back to school. So does Malfoy, regrettably."

"All this time? Everything I've said…I've been talking to your daughter?" Malfoy asked stupidly.

"Yes."

"Oh, I'm going to pay for everything, aren't I?"

"Ignorance is not a crime, Draco." Said Voldemort.

Draco began lifting into the air.

"Put him down, Hermione."

"Why can't _I_ make him pay?" Hermione asked, lowering Malfoy back to the floor.

"Because you're going to need him."

"For what? To annoy me to death?"

"No, he's your date toyour ball tonight."

Hermione clinched her fists. All the Death Eaters in the room were thrown against the wall.

"Oh, it could be worse," said Voldemort, amusement in his eyes.

"I doubt it." Hermione remarked.

"You could not have a date at all, how embarrassing." He walked through the door, which slammed shut behind him.

* * *

Hermione rounded on Malfoy.

"You're so going to pay for this!"

"I didn't ask to be your bloody date!" Malfoy shielded his eyes from her.

"No, because I'm just Mudblood Granger, aren't I?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Well, yeah. You think just because I found out you're his daughter I'd grovel at your feet. It won't happen." Malfoy smirked.

"Oh, you won't have to grovel at my feet." She moved her hand and lifted him to the ceiling. "You'll do just fine up there." She walked out the door, leaving Malfoy on the ceiling.

"Granger! Granger, you let me down right now! Hey! MUDBLOOD!"

A Death Eater stirred from the pile of robes and looked up at the boy.

"Hey, Malfoy. How's it hanging?" Goyle asked, removing his mask.

"Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, all this time, Hermione's been His daughter?" Goyle asked.

"Concentrate, please! Help me get down!" Draco said from the ceiling.

"You aren't coming down until she wants you to, mate. It's deep magic. No wand needed."

"Fan-bloody-tastic. Hermione's a mega-witch." Draco suddenly dropped to the stone floor. His ribs gave a crack of protest to the rough landing. "I'll kill her."

"I doubt that," said Goyle helping him up.

* * *

"Hermione, that wasn't very…considerate." Voldemort walked through the halls with his daughter.

"Oh, this is rich. _You're_ going to lecture _me_ on consideration?" Hermione glowered at him. "I don't have time for this, dad. I want to go back to school."

"Hermione, I'm not a terrible man." He caught her eye. "Perhaps a bit. But you'll attend this ball tonight, with Draco. Then you can return to school. I want you to taste both sides of the line."

"I've kept this secret my whole life you know. Mum sent me away to live with Muggles after she passed." Hermione's voice broke, and Voldemort gave a nod of sympathy.

"You're mother was most amazing."

"I met Harry and Ron," she continued. "They're my friends."

"I know, sweet. It's your dear friend Harry's fault that I was taken from you."

"You've always been kind to me, father. So I'll do no injustice of speaking ill. But you attacked Harry first. You killed his parents. I've lived with this secret all though my time at Hogwarts too. I helped Harry get the Stone…and I helped him figure out the Basilisk…and then the Tournament. I've done as much to thwart your plans as he has." Hermione said, shyly. "What makes you so sure that I won't just turn you in now?"

"There are bonds deeper than friendship…and that's family, Hermione. I do not wish my fate upon my only child; I am not a cruel man. You're friends will soon find out the truth, will they stay with you? These are the ties that bind, Hermione."

He left her at her room.

* * *

She opened the door and stepped into the darkened room. The light blazed suddenly, stunning her temporarily. Lucius Malfoy pointed his wand at her, tying her to the chair.

"Let me go!" she said loudly, hoping her father was still close.

"You show disrespect to your own father, to my son," Lucius approached her. "But you will not show disrespect to me."

He pointed his wand and whispered. A red light shot over Hermione. It seemed to attach to her skin. Blinding red veins covered her skin, leaving welts in her pale flesh. She gave him no sign that he was hurting her. But inside, she was dying.

* * *

An hour later, the door closed softly. Hermione crawled toward her bathroom, relishing the feel of the freezing tile on her back. The scars had faded quickly, but she knew the burns on her back would linger. She thought she heard someone knock on the door, but then decided it was a hallucination.

She stood up, holding herself on the counter. Hermione lifted her shirt off her back, and gave a gasp at the bruises. The bathroom door opened.

"Mudblood," Draco started. "Jesus Christ!"

He grasped her arms as she dropped to the ground. Immediately, he went into shock looking at her wounds. He grabbed a cloth and doused it in water before dabbing at her back. She sucked in a breath at the pain.

"Draco…" she said quietly, he almost didn't hear her. "Please, don't let him get me."

"I won't, Granger." He promised, not sure why he cared. "Your dad did this?"

"No…" she whispered before blacking out.

"Yours."


	3. Chapter 3

Draco stormed from Hermione's room after laying her downin bed. She insisted, after she woke up, that she was old enough to take care of herself and that she would never need Malfoy's help for anything. Ever. Then she tripped over a rug and blacked out again.

So Draco made his way to his father's quarters in the mansion.

"Why?" he shouted, throwing open the door. "She was an innocent!"

"Innocent? Miss Granger?" Lucius chuckled. "I think not. I will be rewarded, Draco, you'll see."

"Rewarded? For attacking His daughter?"

"You believe that? Silly boy, when will you learn that everything with the Dark Lord is a test?"

Draco left as quickly as he'd come, knowing his father would pay.

* * *

Hermione blinked. She tried to move, but found herself up to her neck in covers. The room had been decorated tastefully, albeit a bit 1800's. But father was like that. He was accustom to having things done his way. She didn't know who'd tucked her in, the last thing she remembered had been silver eyes. She almost threw up when she realized they were Malfoy's.

She sat up slowly, the weight of the blankets nearly crushing her. She made her way towards the double doors to the north side of the room. Throwing them open, she found she really was at home. At least, it was her forefather's home. The Riddle Mansion had been deserted for decades, but Hermione remembered being here with her mother. They'd stayed a few days before Hermione was shipped to the Muggles.

Draco coughed slightly, making his presence known. He was on the balcony next to hers.

"Hi," she said quietly. Hoping to pretend the whole father-daughter thing away.

"Hi," he replied, just as stunned.

They're rooms being right next to each other couldn't be coincidence.

"Are you trying to run?" Draco asked.

"No, I can't run. He'd find me. He always does."

Draco climbed to the edge of his balcony and jumped onto hers.

"Tell me." He demanded.

"Tell you what?"

"Everything," Draco clarified. "Who you are, what you are…tell me about your mom. And your childhood."

"Closed doors, Draco Malfoy." She laughed. "I was born, he left, and I got sent away, Mum died, I went to Hogwarts. Not much to know."

"Granger…" he paused. "It isn't Granger is it? It's Riddle."

"Yep, glad you finally caught on. It was a giveaway so Dumbledore made the arrangements to give me a new life. One without the _Dark Lord_," she rolled her eyes slightly. "Ruling over it."

"Dumbledore knows?"

"Of course. My mum asked for his help…see…everyone thought dad had the right idea going on. But then they saw what he was willing to do…" Hermione found herself sitting with Draco and telling him about her life. She still can't remember how it happened. "My mum though, they were sweethearts at school. Honestly, beneath the _evil_ thing…my dad's alright. I won't say he's in the right, because he's not. Even he knows that."

"You're getting off topic, Gran….Hermione."

"Right. So after they left school, Dad started gathering followers. My mum was still with him, for thirteen more years actually. Then, one day, one of the Death Eaters brought a message about a prophecy. My mum was always with Dad, so she heard it too. It was about Harry."

Draco gave a nod of recognition.

"It basically said that if Dad killed Harry, Dad would be invincible I think…Anyway, my mum knew about Lily and James Potter. They were actually pretty good friends. I think they met in Diagon Alley. After Dad went after Harry, mum took me away. I was just a baby, so I don't remember much of him.

Dad disappeared that night, mum never heard from him again. She raised me on her own, until I was seven. She started to get sick; they said it was some Muggle illness. So she sent me to Dumbledore. He arranged a family, a life…my mum died a while after. Then I started Hogwarts."

"And I know everything from there…" Draco said, for some reason he put his hand over hers.

So this was the real Hermione. She wasn't only brave and smart, but to Draco, she was amazing. She'd lived with a secret her whole life. A secret that could destroy her whole life. She'd made friends with Harry, knowing everything she knew about Voldemort. She'd even helped Harry defeat him on multiple occasions.

"You knew he was coming for you tonight." Draco said to himself.

"He's been sending letters, since he came back. He wanted me to be outside of the gates so he could talk to me. Then you showed up."

"Why wasn't I supposed to know?" Draco asked.

"That, I have no answer for."

They sat in silence.

"So, there's a ball tonight?" Hermione asked, hoping she didn't sound interested.

"Yup, in honor of you. It's a masquerade."

"Of course it is," Hermione chuckled. "He loves them."

"You'd best be getting ready, I think I'm supposed to find you there."

"But I'll be wearing a mask, how will you know that it's me?" She smiled at him, a true smile.

"Trust me," Draco lifted his hand off hers. "I'll know."

Hermione turned inside, shutting the door carefully behind her. She opened the closet, amazed at how much her father had bought her. A wicked thought crossed her mind.

"No, Draco. You won't know."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione glared at the dresses in her closet. She'd never spent any time with her father, yet he knew enough about her to know that she would love every dress. Which made it all the harder for her to pick one. There was a small tap at the door.

"Miss?" A girl's voice came from the door.

"I'm in the closet."

The girl peeked around the corner. She had long blond hair and a plainly attractive face. She smiled at Hermione. "G'day, Miss. I'm to help you prepare for the ball."

"No house elves then?" Hermione asked.

"Nay, Miss. T'was messy business when Mr. Potter started freeing them. Hard to get them to take orders."

"So, now he's recruiting humans?" Hermione asked the girl.

"No, my father's a Death Eater. He decided I should help you."

"What's your name?"

"Sonja, Miss."

"Just call me Hermione, please?" Hermione asked. "I could really use a friend."

"Of course…Hermione."

* * *

Draco glared at the robes in his closet. None of them would look good on him…because all of them were just black. Plain, ugly black. He flopped down onto the bed.

"Draco," a harsh voice spoke from the other side of the door. It was Voldemort.

Draco opened the door.

"My Lord," he said quietly.

"Oh, no need to pretend. We carry on airs simply for the benefit of your father." Voldemort sat down in one of the chairs by the fire. "Sit, please."

Draco sat.

"I want to talk about my daughter."

"If this is the 'hurt her and I'll kill you' speech, I don't need to hear it. I have no interest in her…really."

"You're lying."

"Hey! Not fair!" Draco stood up. "No reading my mind!"

"Sorry, old habit. Anyway, the prejudices your father burdened you with are terrible. But you must learn to let go of them. Hermione isn't a Pureblood, Draco. But she obviously isn't Muggle-born either."

Draco sat down again, slowly.

"I wish to speak with you of the future."

"If I have one."

"That's the point, really. My…absence has made me realize a great many things. The causes I was fighting for now seem pointless. The people I killed…are curses. Tormenting me. No less than I deserve, I assure you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm giving up. There are new villains now, Draco. Closer to home than you could possibly imagine. You've been told, of course, that some of the Death Eaters were even more dangerous than I? This is true. The times are changing. The fear of my name is waning…the way I want it. I want my daughter to have a full life. I don't want her to have to hide because of my mistakes, she's only a child. She'll need your help when her secret comes out. I'm depending on you, Draco." Voldemort spoke quietly, wanting Draco to understand.

"What can I do?" Draco asked. Not because he was a servant, but because he cared.

"Hold out your arm."

Draco held up his left arm. With a sweep of his wand, Voldemort removed the Dark Mark.

"I will not use bullying any longer. I'm leaving tonight. I've discussed the matters with the right people," he gave Draco a look that clearly said 'Dumbledore'. "I hate to sound cliché, but this is your mission…should you choose to accept it."

"You want me to help Hermione…and get rid of the Death Eaters."

Voldemort swept up from the chair and towards the door.

"You're a bright boy, Draco. No matter what your father says." He turned back before shutting the door behind him. "I believe my daughter will be wearing silver, so the black should do quite nicely."

* * *

"I'm going to need a favor, Sonja." Hermione had picked a dress and stood in front of the mirror. "I picked the dress that was the least…Hermioneish. I need a decoy, for Malfoy." She pointed to a silver dress on the bed. "If you'd be so kind?"

"Of course, Hermione!" Sonja exclaimed, clearly ecstatic. "I wasn't invited to the ball!"

"Why?"

"Father doesn't want me there. He doesn't want me to…" she trailed off.

"He doesn't what?"

"I can't say," Sonja stood up rapidly. "I must be going."

"Your father doesn't what?" Hermione demanded.

"He doesn't want me to get hurt…"

"What's my father planning?" Hermione shouted.

"It isn't him! Your father's been kind! It's the others, they're taking over. Tonight…at the ball. They want to kill him…and you, now. They didn't know he had a daughter." Sonja began crying.

"What are they going to do?" Hermione had begun crying also.

"It's a spell for power." Sonja seemed to draw strength from her tattling. "My father's a cruel man, Hermione. He's greedy and deceitful. They're going to sacrifice Voldemort and Draco."

"Malfoy? Why Malfoy?"

"Because Lucius wants the power. He has to prove that he's willing to do anything it takes. It takes his only son."

Hermione shut her eyes tightly. If she was going to save her family…if she was going to save Draco. She was going to need help.

She was going to need the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

Hermione looked at the ten envelopes in front of her. Five were addressed to headquarters. One to Harry, Ron and Ginny. And two to Dumbledore…just in case.

"You're sure this will work?" Sonja asked. "You're sure they'll come to help?"

"Nope."

Hermione picked up some Floo Powder and threw it into the fire. Emerald flames licked the top of the brick. She threw the letters in. Instead of burning into ash, they disappeared. Along with the flames.

"Hermione?" Draco called from outside the door. "You ready to go?"

Hermione let out a gasp of surprise. Quickly, she waved her wand over Sonja, hiding her face with a silver mask. Sonja's long, blond locks curled into a bun and turned a dark brown.

"I'll meet you down there, okay? I'll find you somewhere." Hermione pushed Sonja towards the door. "If you kiss him, I'll kill you."

* * *

"Hi," Draco said. He had on a black dress robes, his face was half-hidden beneath a black mask. His silver locks were loose over his forehead.

"Hi!" Said Sonja brightly, surprised to hear Hermione's voice coming from her.

"You ready?"

Sonja nodded.

Hermione heard them walk down the hallway towards the ball room. She gave herself the once over in the mirror. Her dress was dark brown tulle with a handkerchief bottom lined at the bottomwith pink ribbon. Her mask was the same pale pink. She'd straightened her hair, curling the bottom slightly, but otherwise showing no sign of being Hermione Granger.

A gold flame erupted in the center of the room, Hermione jumped back against the wall. A single red feather lay in the middle of the floor.

"Finally," Hermione breathed before running from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione felt safe beneath her mask. Having worn one her entire life, it was more comfortable this way. But this was her. The _real_ Hermione. She walked quickly through the mansion, taking a short cut up the stairs so she could keep a look out from a balcony above the dance floor.

She was surprised to find it decorated in black and red. There was no sign of green, except for the costumes that whirled beneath her. She looked around for Sonja, not spotting her; she gave up and looked around for her father. He wasn't there either. Hermione bit her lip.

"Enjoying the view?" A cold voice said behind her.

Hermione turned around to find herself looking directly at Lucius Malfoy. He hadn't bothered to hide. Though he wore a Death Eater mask his long silver hair was still the same.

"I don't think I know you," he continued. "Not Crabbe's daughter, surely?"

"No," Hermione gave herself an American accent. "Visiting a friend, he invited me," she looked around for anyone. "He's getting a drink."

"Of course," Lucius said. "You do remind me of someone, however."

"I doubt it, _sir._" She fought the urge to be a smart-ass.

"Well, I'm sure all with be revealed at midnight."

"Oh yes," she said under her breath as he walked away. "I'm sure it will."

* * *

Giving up her birds-eye attempt, Hermione made her way to the ground floor. She was aware of many eyes on her, surely this dress couldn't make her beautiful, and it wasn't even her favorite color. But there was no doubt that all eyes were on her. Two boys approached her.

"Hello," the first one said.

_Crabbe,_ Hermione thought.

"How're you tonight?" said the second.

_Goyle._

She was spared a conversation with them as Voldemort's arrival was announced. She frowned as she saw "herself" walking down the stairs arm-in-arm with Draco Malfoy. He looked handsome in his black robes and silver mask. She watched him lean to Sonja and whisper something in her ear. Sonja stayed quiet but smiled slightly. Then Draco looked straight at Hermione.

She ducked down.

"Tonight!" Voldemort's voice boomed above the crowd. "We celebrate! To my daughter!" he raised his glass.

So did everyone else in the room,most of them half-heartedly.

The dance had begun.

* * *

Hermione stayed in the darker parts of the room. Hoping Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't find her…and half hoping that Malfoy would.

"Thought you could hide, huh?" Goyle's voice entered her mind as she watched Malfoy and Sonja dance.

"I've got to go," she tried darting away.

"Oh, I think not."

"Is there a problem?"

Suddenly, Malfoy was at her side.

"No, Draco. Just trying to figure out who the little ballerina is." Goyle murmured.

"There's no need to know who she is," he sent Goyle away. "Besides, I already know."

He reached for her mask.

"Stop!" she said quietly. "Malfoy, you've gotta listen to me."

"You thought you could fool me with your servant?" he asked.

"Something's going on," she continued. "You and my dad are both in serious danger…and me too, I guess."

"And why would you care about him? Much less me."

"Because he's my father." She ignored him.

"And me?"

"What do you want me to say? I've magically fallen in love? I don't believe in love."

Draco was actually taken aback.

"Don't believe in love?"

"Growing up in a world like this? Are you telling me you believe?" she asked seriously.

"Never really thought about it," Draco said. "I'm betrothed to Pansy, but I never really thought about love."

Hermione felt her heart break at his words. But then sobered, at least if he was dead she wouldn't have to deal with a married Draco.

"Look, we've got to get Dad out of here, the Order's on their way…"

"THE WHAT?"

A few faces turned towards the couple. Hermione grinned sheepishly and ushered Draco farther back into the corner.

"The Order is on their way here to help us." Hermione wasn't sure what to tell him next. "_Someone's_ plotting to kill my dad."

"Who?"

"I don't know." _Your dad, your dad, your dad! _"All I know," she lied. "Is it's going down at midnight."

Draco stared dreamily at her, she paused.

"What?"

"Hermione," he spoke quietly. "_Love_ the accent."

"Malfoy!" she yelled but he silenced her with a soft kiss.

It wasn't a kiss of devotion, she wasn't even sure if it meant anything. She thought suddenly maybe he had fallen over and not meant to kiss her at all. But then, the tongue in her mouth was entirely inappropriate. He backed away slowly.

"Whoa! Don't know what came over me there…sorry, Hermione. Um, must be the music, and masks…and the lights."

"Right, of course."

"Look who it is!" a large hand clapped Draco on the shoulder. It was Voldemort…and he was slightly inebriated. "Draco! Draco Malfoy and this pretty girl."

Voldemort looked over Hermione.

"Well, what's the cause for this?" he pulled them both to the front of the room.

"Everyone! Draco Malfoy and my daughter Hermione Riddle!"

She could feel Lucius's look of shock. She grimaced…wishing to stay invisible. Then the unthinkable happened.

"Let's have a slow one!" Voldemort called to the band.

Draco and Hermione were forced into the middle of the dance floor…alone. He caught her hand in his and held onto her waist. "Granger?"

"What?" she whispered back.

"You need to hold onto me too…"

"We're a little exposed out here, your da-" she trailed off. "Someone could get us out here…"

"Why did you kiss me back?"

"I most certainly did not!" Hermione spat back, as if expecting the question. "_You_ kissed _me_."

"You kissed back."

"It would have been rude."

"You like me."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do _not_."

"Then don't kiss me back."

"Wha-.."

He kissed her again.

The lights extinguished. Hermione could feel a draft flow through the room…but connected to Draco's mouth, she really didn't give a damn. But a voice broke through her clouds.

"There's no need to be alarmed," said Lucius Malfoy.

About ten people were looking around the room in fear, while the rest had their wands at the ready. Voldemort was waiting for the words to process.

"No need at all."


	6. Chapter 6

"So there is indeed a traitor in my mindst." Voldemort slurred.

Hermione elbowed him, "Midst."

"Right, right. Midst."

"Sweet, isn't it, father and daughter companionship. An unbreakable bond, I'm sure. But what," Lucius turned toward Hermione. "If one of you is broken?"

He held out his wand, "_Crucio."_

Hermione dropped to the ground as she lost stability. She could feel the bile creeping up her throat. Someone was talking to her, telling her everything would be okay. _It's not_, she wanted to yell back at the voice…but she couldn't form the words. Knives were prodding her burning body.

"Get away from her!" Both Voldemort and Draco shouted.

"Hermione," Draco dropped to his knees at her side. "Hermione, look at me."

But she was too far gone.

Lucius gave a swipe of his wand and Voldemort was bound. He fell over to the floor in a grunt of pain.

"As I was saying," continued Lucius as if he'd never tortured the defenseless girl. "The bonds are unbreakable, unless one is broken. So who to kill…who to kill? Would it really matter…?"

Draco realized the inane mutterings of his father was nothing more than insanity. He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't let his father be killed by the Order, but he couldn't let Hermione die because of Lucius. _What to do…_

"Without one the other is defenseless. But without you living," he kicked Voldemort in the ribs. "Potter is invincible. I guess I'll just have to kill the girl."

"You'll have to kill me first."

* * *

Lucius looked at his only son. He smirked slightly, waiting for Draco to start laughing and ask to be of assistance. But it never came. Draco glared at his father, while Hermione was dying at his feet.

"You'll have to kill me to get to her," he repeated.

"As you wish, _son_," Lucius started. "_Avada Kedavra!_" A ball of green light shot out towards Draco, along with the sound of wings. But it froze.

Voldemort struggled against his bonds and gag. "Mff, hada pha!"

The useless light hung in midair. Hermione gave a groan of pain, telling Draco to move so she could relax again. He stepped to the left. Hermione let the ball go; it ripped through the windows of the hall, leaving a gaping hole.

"Well, it seems Miss Granger is opposed to you being killed. Perhaps another dose of pain will let her…see the light. _Crucio_."

The pain was back. Ripping, thrashing, beating into the small girl. But something was new. A voice had awoken inside her head. It was a cold, low voice…the cold seeped into her muscles and bones, easing the pain. She knew that voice.

"Draco…"

The clock struck midnight.

* * *

Though the gaping hole came the sound of footsteps. Hermione gave one last burst of magic, and knocked the innocent onto the floor. The Death Eaters turned; ready to face the Order in battle. But only Dumbledore stood, outlined by the full moon.

Hermione let her head drop to the ground with a dull _thud_.

"Erminee," Voldemort struggled more.

"Malfoy!" Dumbledore's voice rang out through the hall.

"Albus," Draco frowned to hear the headmaster addressed with such…dishonor. "I'm so glad you could join us. We're having a bit of a party. It seems young Miss _Riddle_ here," he kicked her dying form. "Has been keeping quite the secrets."

"Quite," said Dumbledore, never letting his eyes leave Hermione. "I'm sure Miss _Granger_ will pull through," he said pointedly.

"Ahh, Miss Granger. Of course." Lucius changed his tactic. "It's a new world, Dumbledore. Men will not succeed when led by one. This is the start of the new democracy for wizard kind."

"With you in charge, I see." Dumbledore said. "You will not be leaving here tonight."

"Who's going to stop me, you?"

"No, Miss Granger of course."

"Oh really, well…let's see what the filthy, little mudblood makes of this. _Avada Kedavra!"_

The light engulfed Hermione.

* * *

Both Voldemort and Draco let out pained screams.

Dumbledore couldn't tell who moved first, but both men were suddenly charging down Lucius Malfoy.

Draco didn't know what he was thinking. His fists were connecting with something, Granger was dead, and Voldemort was a good guy and if Dumbledore hadn't egged him on Hermione would still be…here.

"Gentlemen," said Dumbledore kindly. "I think you'll find your beating quite inappropriate."

Draco turned around shocked as he watched a battered Hermione stand up slowly. Lucius Malfoy was picked up; he dangled off the floor about ten inches.

"You're going to pay for that."


	7. Chapter 7

"Being second-in-command not good enough for you anymore, Lucius?" Hermione asked, dusting herself off.

"It isn't about command," his voice was strained.

"Oh, but it is. You knew Voldemort was planning on leaving and he wasn't going to go quietly. He was going to hand every one of you to the Order." She looked to her dad, receiving a short nod.

"I wouldn't leave my son at the mercy of _them_," he said spitefully.

"You wish for your son to be shown mercy? When it was you who just tried to kill him. Your excuses are running thin, Lucius. And your time is running out."

"I agree."

He disapparated with a _crack_. There was a louder _crack_ as the rest of the Death Eaters disappeared as well.

"Where'd he go?" Hermione dropped to the ground out of weakness. "He wasn't supposed to be able to do that!"

"Hermione," Voldemort leaned down to his daughter. "You need to rest."

Draco dropped to her side. "I thought she was going to be okay?" he asked Dumbledore as Hermione blacked out.

"Miss Granger is far from okay."

"What do you mean?" there was real concern in his voice.

"She still has to face her friends." Dumbledore said cryptically. "And now, Tom, we'll let Draco escort Miss Granger to her quarters. We have much to discuss."

* * *

Hermione couldn't right her brain. She lay in her bed in complete delirium.

"_I'm dreaming." She said stubbornly._

"_Of course you are," answered the formless voice._

"_Why?"_

"_To learn the truth," it answered coldly._

"_I already knew the truth; it was the rest of them…"_

"_They'll abandon you…your friends. I'm all you've got," the voice laughed._

"_I don't need you."_

"_But you do, mudblood, you do."_

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt. She couldn't remember changing herself out of her dress. There was a mop of blond hair, resting peacefully on top of her hand. She pulled away, Draco looked at her.

"Did you undress me?"

"Not yet," he mumbled sleepily.

"Malfoy," she warned.

"Calm down, Granger," he smiled and handed her a glass of water. "Sonja did it."

"What's going on? Where's my dad? Why am I alone with you? Where's everyone else? Why didn't the rest of the Order come?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Nothing. With Dumbledore. Because. I don't know. I don't know."

"What?" she asked again.

"It's not my bloody fault you can't pause between questions."

"You left him alone with _Dumbledore?_" she tried sitting up but Draco's hands were on her shoulders. It was just as well, as the room spun before her.

"Your dad…he tried to kill me didn't he?"

"Yes." Draco said looking down. "But if it helps, he tried to kill me too."

"For protecting me." Hermione remembered. "You know, you're being very odd. You're _almost_ being nice."

"I made a deal with the devil," he smiled casually. "Drink up. Your dad wanted to talk to you when you woke up."

"I need a shower."

"For the last time, Granger, I'm not undressing you."

* * *

Hermione let the water beat down on her shoulders. She fought hard to hold herself upright, but she knew that if she fell Draco would come in, and _that_ she couldn't deal with.

She'd faced Draco, and won. She'd faced her father, and won. But she couldn't beat Lucius Malfoy. And it irked her more than anything. Something else had to be on his side. She thought fighting the Death Eaters with the aid of the Order, not to mention Voldemort, would be simple. But now she began to fear it would kill her.

Her knees buckled violently and she came to rest on the shower floor with a _thud._

"Granger!" Draco yelled, worried. "Talk to me, Granger."

Her head was swimming again, she was loosing focus. Her head hit the tile as Draco threw open the door.

"_Such a good boy," Lucius kicked at the cloaked figure on the ground. "Pity I had to kill him. But I suppose it's your turn." He made a slashing motion with his wand; a cut on the left side of her face was bleeding._

_Hermione was tied to a wooden chair in the center of a cavernous room. She looked to herright to find Harry sitting in a similar chair. _

"_Harry, please. Help."_

"_Traitor," Harry croaked though his teeth. _

"_Harry! I didn't!"_

"_You sold us out!" he yelled louder. "You sold _me_ out!"_

"_Harry, please!"_

"_It's too late now, Mudblood," Lucius mocked. "Your saviors are gone."_

_He kicked the body over, revealing a very dead Draco._

"No!" Hermione screamed out.

"I didn't see anything!" Draco stepped back.

Out of nowhere Hermione's body collided with his, carrying them both to the ground. Hermione kept her arms tight around Draco's neck. He realized she was crying into his shoulder.

"Please, please. Don't leave me. Please, Draco, please don't."

"Hermione?" he asked, stunned.

"Please don't die."

She looked up at him, he gasped at a gash on her left cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco left Hermione tucked in bed with Sonja watching over her. He found Voldemort and Dumbledore eating biscuits and hot cocoa in one of the studies. After briefly explaining what had just happened to Hermione, he looked for the two men for answers.

"This is very old, very deep magic," Dumbledore answered simply.

"Well, it always is with you, isn't it?" Voldemort asked sarcastically. "Maybe if you used new and shallow magic, we'd all be okay."

"It's the connection forged between you and the Malfoy family. It's been passed through to Miss Granger," Dumbledore appeared to ignore Voldemort.

"But what? Not to me?" Draco asked pointedly. "I'm a Malfoy."

"Very good," Voldemort laughed. "Ten points to Slytherin."

"Enough, Tom. He's a little…upset," Dumbledore explained. "I'm sure the connection runs deeper than the two of you know right now. But if Miss Granger's dreams are becoming corporeal..."

"She told me what she saw; it sounded more like a vision or something. Is that normal?"

"What is _normal_?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I doubt it's waking up bloody because of a dream!" Draco growled. "What if Potter starts to think she's a traitor?"

"My daughter has thwarted me just as many times as _Potter_," Voldemort muttered.

"Is she going to be okay?" Draco asked.

"Eventually, maybe. Possibly," Dumbledore answered him.

"Well, everyone's support of my daughter is just _lovely!"_

* * *

"Granger," Malfoy knocked on the door to her room.

Sonja threw it open. "I hoped you'd be back soon, sir. She's not well, sir. She's having nightmares."

"Don't…please," Hermione muttered, sweat coating her pale skin. "Leave him alone, let us go, please."

Draco sat down slowly, watching her. Then she said the words that scared Draco more than anything.

"How could….he's….monster…he's your son!"

Her eyes snapped open, immediately tears spilled out of them.

"Draco, make them stop. I don't want them anymore."

"I know, Granger." Draco wondered briefly when he started to care for her peace of mind. Surely he wasn't in love with her just because she was Voldemort's daughter. "It'll be alright."

Hermione slumped back into the sheets.

"Will it, sir?" Sonja asked.

"I don't know."

"_I've had enough of this!" Hermione shouted to no one. "I won't be sleeping anymore so you can't get to me through my dreams ANY MORE!"_

"_How cruel," the voice answered. "Denying the man of your dreams."_

"_Oh, please." She rolled her eyes. "Who are you?"_

"_I told you, or you should be able to figure it out, mudblood."_

"_You aren't Malfoy," she said bitterly. "He'd be here helping me."_

"_Would I?" the voice laughed. "Since when have I ever helped you?"_

"_I think you're…_no_, I think he is changing. Maybe he's coming over to the right side."_

"_Just as you fall deeper into the dark."_

"_I am not."_

"_Mudblood, your friends are going to leave you. I'm all you've got left, let me in."_

_She could feel claws raking at the inside of her head._

"_Get out!" she yelled. "Get out of my head!" _

_She fell to the ground._

* * *

"What's going to happen, sir?" Sonja asked, concerned.

"I don't know." He repeated. "You can go; I'm just going to take a nap."

He lay down on the bed a few inches away from Hermione. He found himself reaching for her hand, and then slapped himself as he realized what he was doing.

"Goodnight, Granger."

"_Let me go! Get out of my mind!" memories were rushing to Hermione. "Hey! You can't see that."_

"_Granger?" there was a new voice, much closer than the disembodied one that was haunting her._

"_Please, make it stop."_

_She felt a hand on her shoulder…that was new. Hermione looked up into the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy._

"_Are we dreaming?"_

"_I don't know anymore. Something's trying to get to me here, Malfoy. I can't sleep anymore." she started crying._

"_Since when have you fallen for Draco?" The voice asked._

"_Hey! Personal information!" _

"_Hmm, fallen for me, Granger?"_

"_No." she lied. "It's just being a prat! Stupid voices."_

_She turned back to Draco._

"_You've got to wake us up. It's gathering information about us, about everything." Pain ripped through her small body._

"_No tattling." Mocked the voice._

"_Please!" she screamed._

_Draco frowned at her crying on the ground but found himself unable to move. Hermione stilled._

"_Ahh, Mister Malfoy. I see we are quite alone now." _

_Draco smirked at the voice. "That we are."_

"_Let's see what you have to hide."_

* * *

"So, it's agreed?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, yes, very well." Voldemort stood up and ushered them both to the hallway. "They'll arrive here, I suppose?"

"Oh, no. They'll stay at headquarters." Dumbledore answered. "The children will return to school."

"What if they do abandon her?" Voldemort asked sadly.

"I know both Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley very well, Tom. They are not so shallow to judge for blood." There was a twinkle in the old man's eye. "Well, maybe _yours._"

* * *

"_Scared of Lucius, terrified really."_

_Draco was lying on the ground soaked in sweat._

"_This has been very…educational. I thank you for your time."_

"_You know what you can do with my time…" Draco began furiously. _

_Draco felt himself rising out of the dream. _

Suddenly, he was looking into a pair of snakelike eyes, next to a set of bright blue ones.

"Mister Malfoy, I believe you have some explaining to do."

He felt a weight against his side. Someone's arms were wrapped tightly around him. And his were wrapped tightly around her.

_Hermione,_ he thought.

"Uh, oh." He looked at her father.


	9. Chapter 9

I know, it's short, so sue me. But I promise loads more, I just had to save all the action for a whole chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

"Alright, uh…not what it looks like." Draco scrambled away from Hermione.

"It looks like you're lying in bed with my daughter." Voldemort stepped a bit closer to the boy.

"So really it is what it looks like. But nothing happened, we both fell asleep. I swear!" Draco's eyes darted for any possible escape route.

"Why are you so nervous all the time?" Voldemort asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you be nervous if you grew up around Lucius?" Draco answered.

"Oh."

"Dad?" came a small voice from the bed.

"Hermione," Voldemort turned toward his daughter. "You're alright?"

"Fine. I'm actually kind of hungry…"

Voldemort immediately took off toward the door, Draco assumed he was looking for Sonja.

"What's going to happen, sir? To me and Hermione, I mean." Draco asked Dumbledore.

"You'll both return to Hogwarts. We'll explain to Mr. Potter and the others about Hermione's…history. And as for the rest, you already know Draco."

"We go after my father."

* * *

Voldemort returned in seconds with Sonja in tow.

"She's hungry, she needs food. _Hungry_." He spoke slowly, as if Sonja couldn't understand. She gave him a look and turned her attention to Hermione.

"What can I get you, miss?"

"What do you have?"

"Anything! Anything and everything," Voldemort cut in.

"Dad, I think you're trying a little too hard…" Hermione looked down. "I'll just take a sandwich, please."

"Tom, we still have much to plan. Perhaps it's best to leave Miss Granger."

"Leave her? After everything that's happened? Those two waking up all…_cuddly_." Voldemort said with loathing.

"I'm sure they can control themselves."

* * *

"Maybe I can, but I don't know about you," Draco said after the door was safely shut and Voldemort was down the hall.

"Oh please, not everyone collapses for that Malfoy smirk." Hermione bit into her sandwich.

"Sure they do," he smirked. "Well, anyone who matters."

He began rising toward the ceiling.

"What was that Malfoy?" Hermione frowned. "Didn't catch that?"

"Maybe you're just a challenge," his head lightly bumped the roof. "Tell me something."

"What?" Hermione frowned.

"Tell me about your mom."

Draco immediately dropped to the ground.

"Ouch, you didn't have to drop me!"

"I don't want to talk about her."

"It's just a mystery to me. I mean…I see my parents. And well, mum's terrified of my dad. She's not really bad, she just has to play the part. And well, my dad hates everyone." Draco looked away sadly. "But your dad, he was the most feared wizard of all time. And somehow, there's _you._"

"The filthy little mudblood?" Hermione asked.

"No, not like that. I mean, I just want to know what happened. What was your mom like, I expect she was like you."

"A bit, maybe." Hermione found herself giving in. "They were school sweethearts. Mum didn't find out about the dark stuff until a lot later. But by then she was too in love, you know?"

"I was born a few months before dad went after Harry. I don't remember anything about him, obviously. But I know that my mum was never scared of him. She trusted him completely."

Hermione's gaze shifted.

"He didn't know. Dad didn't know that I was alive. He heard about me from Wormtail after the Sirius incident. Wormtail told him how bright I was, and what I looked like. Dad put two and two together and realized that Dumbledore had stepped in to help. He started trying to contact me after the ministry stuff. And here I am now."

"I've heard most of that. I want to know your feelings on it."

"They were in love, dad messed up and mum died. There isn't much to feel."

"Your dad is the most evil wizard of all time that has to feel like something."

"You tell me, _Malfoy_." She said pointedly.

He didn't answer.


	10. Chapter 10

"You're completely skipping the question."

"What's your point?"

"Look, Mu…Granger," he tried a devilish grin, but failed miserably. "Dumbledore said I'm all you're sure to have at Hogwarts so you might as well try to get along with me."

"That, _Malfoy_, is impossible."

"I told you, I'm not that bad of a person. I mean you did kiss me. And I don't think you're the kind of girl that just goes around kissing anybody."

"I'll have your head for that," Hermione grinned.

"You know, I believe you."

* * *

"You expect me to be happy about my daughter and the son of the man who wants me destroyed…to be together."

"Happy? Dear me, no, Tom. I expect you to be furious. If you just let them be together they'll hate each other. You've got to make them think that you want them to stay far away from each other."

"I do want them to stay away from each other, Albus."

"Well that will make it that much easier, I expect." Dumbledore led them to a large door. "Ahh, you've arrived."

The three occupants of the room turned around, wands ready.

"There will be no need, I assure you."

"You want us to sit by while you have tea with Lily and James' killer?" Sirius raised his wand abruptly.

"In my defense, I was evil," said Voldemort from his hiding place behind Dumbledore.

"You've got to admit, Dumbledore, it's a bit hard to understand." Lupin lowered his wand, but made no move to put it away.

"I know, but the war is changing."

"Isn't it always," Voldemort interrupted.

"Tom," he threw Voldemort a scathing look. "It isn't for Tom's sake that we've gathered. This will be a little hard to understand."

* * *

"Why'd you let me kiss you," Draco sat down on the edge of the bed.

"To see if the rumors were true," Hermione absentmindedly looked through the books.

"What rumors?"

"That you were the best kisser in the school," she picked one out and walked to the balcony.

"And? Am I?" Draco followed her.

"No."

* * *

"This tale starts sixteen years ago, with the birth of two children. One, of course, is Harry Potter. We all know his story, but the one we don't know is the one of the other child. A girl," Dumbledore refrained from telling Lupin, Sirius and Tonks that the child was Hermione. "The child was born to Tom and his wife Helen."

"What?" Tonks said suddenly. "You? You had a child?"

"I didn't always look like this," Voldemort grimaced at her. "I used to be quite handsome."

"They met at school," continued Dumbledore as if he hadn't heard them. "They were married shortly after graduation. Now, by this time Tom was very interested in the quest for immortality. I expect he kept this side hidden from Helen."

Voldemort nodded.

"I'll spare you the mundane details. But the child was born a good few months before Harry. The prophecy was heard, Helen was aware of the prophecy too. I believe she tried to stop Tom from going. Although he was not told the whole thing, Helen was keen to believe it was a terrible idea. And with a newborn at home, she wasn't ready to be alone."

"No, she wasn't," Voldemort said slowly.

"So, Tom left and lost all his powers at the Potter's. Helen was, in fact, left to raise the child by herself. She came to me soon after Tom's disappearance with a plea to help her daughter."

"Let me say something. Someone, and I'm not going to name names, Voldemort, is a murderer and you helped his kid? Why didn't you drown the damn thing?" Sirius asked.

"You're going to feel like a prat in a moment," Voldemort growled.

* * *

"I don't believe you, in fact, I think you might have enjoyed it."

"As much as I enjoy Quidditch," Hermione said casually.

"So you wouldn't mind if it happened again," Malfoy moved closer.

"I hate Quidditch," Hermione stared at her book. She was aware Malfoy was moving closer. She was aware that his face was leaningnear hers. She concentrated on her book. She reread the same sentence four times. But she'd stopped comprehending the words as soon as he started talking.

"But you don't hate me," Draco said smugly. "Not anymore."

She looked up into his eyes.

"I'm trying to read," she said, she made the sudden mistake of looking at his lips.

"No, you aren't."

His head dipped down.

* * *

"It would leave Tom in my debt if he was to return. I helped his child; in turn he would be forced to pay a debt to me. But we aren't fighting_ Lord Voldemort _anymore. There is a new order taking over. Lucius Malfoy is leading the Death Eaters now."

"You're kidding?" Lupin asked suddenly.

"I'm not. He was going to sacrifice both Tom and Draco in hopes for more power. And when Tom's daughter was revealed to the Death Eaters tonight, he'd planned to kill her also."

"You seem to be skipping some crucial information, Dumbledore." Sirius looked up at the old man.

"What's that?" Dumbledore pressed his fingers to his mouth, pretending to think.

"Who's the kid?"

* * *

Hermione remembered the feel of his lips against hers at the ball.

"You can't blame this one on the music, the masks, or the lights."

"Then I can blame it on you."

Hermione closed her eyes and waited for the kiss, but it never came. She opened her eyes to find herself alone on the balcony, with Draco already back inside. It had started to rain.

"Oh, Malfoy, you big _pansy_," she smiled at her pun. "It's just a little water."

She threw her book under the awning and climbed up on the stone ledge. She held her arms out and let the rain drench her.

Malfoy watched her from the doors. She walked back and forth on the railing taunting him.

"Is 'ittle Draco 'fraid of the bad water?"

"Shut up, I don't like to get my hair wet."

"You know, I think that much gel could be toxic."

"I don't use gel! It dries like this!"

"Well, comeplay in the rain and get wet. Then when it dries you can prove that to me."

"I'm not _playing_ in the rain. And you shouldn't either!" He shouted. "You're practically royalty, you shouldn't be dancing in the rain."

She approached him but stayed fully in the rain, just out of his reach.

"I'm not royalty," she said. He thought he saw tears in her brown eyes. "I'm sixteen."

"You could catch a cold or something."

"Or you could," she replied smiling.

"I'm not coming out in the rain."

He began raising off the ground and moving slowly towards the doors.

"You say that like you have a choice."

* * *

"That's going to be the hard part. She isn't a traitor. She is the same girl you all know and love, understood? Her heritage changes nothing about the person she is right now. I need you all to swear, just because you find out that she is Lord Voldemort's daughter, you will not treat her with hate or disrespect."

They all waited, expecting the answer to be some outside member of the Order.

"Hermione Granger," Dumbledore said. After feeling he'd sufficiently built the suspense.

"No, she's Muggle-born." Tonks said immediately.

"A good cover, I think."

"She's a good person." Lupin added.

"None better," Dumbledore turned to him.

Sirius had said nothing but sat back down in his chair. Both Dumbledore and Voldemort turned to him, expecting and explosion.

"Well, I knew all along," he said, not looking at the others.

* * *

After Draco was successfully soaked, Hermione dropped him to the ground. He looked up at her, his silver hair plastered to his head and dripping into his eyes, which were glaring at her.

"Wandless magic is not fair," he smiled.

"You're just jealous."

"Jealous?" he pulled back his leg and aimed. Water splashed all over Hermione, she stared at him, unbelieving that he'd pull such a stunt.

Instead of being childish and kicking water back at him, she full body tackled the boy. They fell to the ground in a great splash of water, after flailing for a few moments, Draco ended up on top. He gave her a little smile and bent his head down again.

"I swear, if you don't kiss me this time, I'll have your head."

"I believe you," he whispered as his lips met hers. It was slow and sweet, but that didn't last long. Draco couldn't remember the last time he'd kissed Pansy with this much vigor. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this complete. He could barely remember his own name.

* * *

"So tomorrow Miss Granger will return to Hogwarts. Harry and the Weasley's will be notified of the situation, Mr. Malfoy already knows."

"Draco Malfoy?" Sirius asked, concerned for Hermione. "You left Hermione with Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"I assure you Draco can be trusted completely."

"You also said that about Snivellus," Sirius said.

"_Professor Snape_, Sirius."

"Professor," Sirius whispered to Lupin after Dumbledore was safely out the door. "My right foot."

Dumbledore and Voldemort walked back towards Hermione's room to alert the kids of the following day's plans. Voldemort reached for the door handle but Dumbledore stalled him.

"Perhaps it's best to knock first," he said.

"That'll warn them!"

Dumbledore knocked on the door, no one answered.

"Miss Granger?" he called.

Still no reply. Finally he gave in and let Voldemort throw open the door.

"Hermione," Voldemort called.

There was movement from the balcony door as Hermione jumped up. She was completely soaked but had a huge smile on her face. Dumbledore gave her a twinkly smile, but her father looked around suspiciously.

"Where's Draco?" he asked.

"Outside."

"What were you doing?"

"Watching the rain."

"You couldn't watch it from inside…at a distance…with the lights on?"

"You don't really get the same effect."

Draco appeared to her left, the same smile across his swollen lips.

"What's on your neck?" Voldemort asked him.

Draco slapped his throat immediately.

"Just a leaf," replied Hermione, pretending to pick one out of his hair. "Malfoy slipped outside. He's quite clumsy."

"We just wanted to let you know you'll be returning to Hogwarts in the morning. Try to get a good nights rest." Dumbledore tried to usher Voldemort out of the room. Voldemort turned to look at Draco. He pointed at Hermione, then at Draco, and then dragged his finger across his throat. Draco gulped audibly.

"It's not a bloody leaf!" he shouted after they'd left.

"You kissed me!" Hermione shouted back.

Draco moved to examine his throat in the mirror. "I didn't know I was snogging Vampira!"


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione flopped out of bed early. She pulled her long hair back into a ponytail and dressed in a pair of simple jeans. There was a knock at the door, assuming it was Draco she threw open the door with a wide smile.

"That certainly was…exuberant." Her father said.

"Didn't know it was you," Hermione said, stalking off to find her shoes. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you before you leave, about Draco." Voldemort began. "How do you know he can be trusted?"

"I trust you."

"That's different, I'm your father. Draco isn't."

"Has Draco ever killed anybody?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Hermione gave him a concerned look. "Joking. No, Draco hasn't killed a soul."

"But you have. And yet I have no problem sitting here with you, wandless and defenseless."

"Hermione, I understand you may have feelings for the boy, but you shouldn't act on them. You'll have enough problems returning to Hogwarts without worry about a boyfriend."

"I don't want him to be my boyfriend, dad. The only reason he kissed me is because of the rain, makes people funny."

"Kissed you," Voldemort's snake-like eyes narrowed. "Wait a tick, there isn't even a tree outside, where did the leaf come from?"

"Dad! Concentrate."

"I'll have his head for that!"

"Won't everybody," Hermione replied rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore knocked on Draco's door.

"Five more minutes."

"I think not," Dumbledore walked into the room and began shaking Draco. "I need you to wake up so we can discuss Miss Granger."

"Mhh, Hermione." Draco replied sleepily.

Dumbledore doused the boy with some water. "Up, Malfoy, up."

"Yeah, up. With you all the way."

"Now, I understand you want to be there for her."

"No, I don't."

"And I understand that feelings may have started to develop since you've learned the truth."

"No feelings."

"But you must not act, understood? You and Miss Granger cannot be together, it's too risky to the cause."

"No act, wait." Draco paused. "Who cares about the cause?"

"You must, Draco. It's vital that Miss Granger be protected. You'll be the only one, until I notify Harry and the Weasley's that will know of Hermione's secret."

"So what? I have to hang out with her or something?"

"No, boy! You must stay away from her. What would the other students think? Their "Slytherin Prince" with the "Gryffindor Princess". It'd be anarchy. You must not speak with her again."

"Never again? But I made a promise to her father that I'd watch out for her."

"You can watch out for her all you'd like. But you must not speak to her. Understood?"

The impact of the words cut Draco to his core. He could watch Hermione from a distance but not talk to her, give no indication that she existed. Well, in retrospect that's what he'd been doing all through their years at Hogwarts. Watching her, only speaking words of hatred. But after learning her secret, learning her past. Could he go back to hating her?

* * *

"Right, dad, got it. No talking to Malfoy." Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"You'll be followed, Hermione. Just like Potter always is. But right now it isn't Harry that we're worried about; obviously I'm not going to kill him."

He looked deeply into his daughters eyes.

"You're in very great danger, Hermione. I care very much for you, you know."

"Yes, I know."

"So, uh. Study hard," Voldemort sighed; this was not his area of expertise. "Stay out of trouble, toes behind the line and whatnot."

"Thanks, dad."

* * *

Hermione and Draco were escorted to the train station by Tonks and Sirius. Lupin had gone along to headquarters to notify the others of the turn of events. The battle against Voldemort was over, but the war had just begun.

"We can't talk anymore," Draco said, ignoring the fact that Tonks and Sirius were in the compartment.

"That's right. It should make you happy, right? You don't have to fraternize with the mudblood anymore." Hermione said spitefully from behind her book.

"You think that's all it was?" Draco asked alarmed.

"Whatever it was, it's over now." She threw him an icy glare.

"Over," he repeated, the words hurting more than he cared to admit. He paused to convince himself that he'd fallen in love with the pristine daughter of Lord Voldemort, Hermione Riddle. But deep down he knew he'd fallen in love with the bushy-haired bookworm, Hermione Granger. He was trying to remember how this all happened when he was interrupted by Sirius.

"What happened to your neck?"

Hermione leapt out of the compartment and bee-lined it toward Hogwarts, leaving Draco to walk with Sirius and Tonks.

"Shouldn't you be watching her?" he asked the duo.

"Probably. She can handle herself though, as I'm sure you've noticed."

"I have," Draco said remembering his time spent on the ceiling.

"You could still write to her," Tonks gave Draco a knowing glance.

"She doesn't care anymore. It'll be better this way, if we don't talk. Won't hurt so much, I'd imagine."

"Aren't you set to get married soon?" Sirius asked.

"Don't remind me. Hey, how'd you know about that anyway?"

"Well you know, we're all like distant cousins or summat, I expect an invitation. Don't you, Tonks?"

"Naturally," she replied, catching her robes on the school gate, creating a nice sized hole. "Damnit."

"Wait a minute, you're a metaporpa-thingy," he gave Tonks a look. "And you're and Animagus…so what will I be?"

"My bet's a right pain in the arse," Sirius answered.

Draco glared as the man let out a dog-like bark, but smiled despite himself. _Yes,_ he thought as he watched Hermione disappear through the oak doors. _I believe I will be a right pain in the arse._ He ran off after her.

"What really happened to your neck!" Sirius shouted after him.

"They'll be the death of each other, you know." Tonks laughed.

"I'd assume so."

* * *

"I think I've just seen them," whispered Ron.

"I doubt it. Dumbledore said they wouldn't get here until after dark. It's only three." He looked up from his Transfiguration homework. "Why are you so worried about it anyway?"

"'Cuz it's Hermione," Ron answered. "Whacha think they've got to tell us? Maybe Dumbledore took care of You-Know-Who."

"It's my job to do that. Hermione probably won a big prize for being clever," Harry smiled.

"That isn't very nice, Harry." Hermione's voice came from the portrait hole. "I see the Fat Lady's singing hasn't improved in my absence."

"Not a bit," Ron said, embracing Hermione tightly. They stepped away from each other awkwardly. "Tripped there, bloody carpet."

"Right," Hermione smiled. "Dumbledore wants to talk to you while I get settled back in. He'll explain everything, I promise." She said at Harry's annoyed look.

"By the way," Hermione said before exiting towards the girls' dorms. "He loves Licorice Mice."

* * *

"Really, mate, what do you reckon this is all about?" Ron asked. "Dumbledore steals Hermione away for a while. At the same time that Malfoy's gone?"

Harry had been regularly watching the Marauder's Map for any sign of the two, but both were missing. Also, one night a great many of they Slytherin's were gone from the map. All had appeared back in class the next day, looking worn but exhilarated.

"Dunno, I'm sure he'll tell us though," Harry said. "_Licorice Mice."_

The stone gargoyles leapt aside to allow the boys onto the spiral staircase. Harry could hear voices from the other side of the door. He was sure he was imagining it, but he thought for a minute Sirius was there.

"Come in," a low voice spoke after Harry knocked. "Hello, Harry, Ron."

"Sirius!" Harry shook his godfather's hand excitedly. It turned into a sort of one-armed hug, Sirius ruffled Harry's hair.

"How are you?" Sirius asked.

"Never better," Harry replied.

"Please sit, we've much to discuss." He motioned for them to sit down. "Now, I must ask that you remain quiet for the duration of my tale, it's a very long one and I'm afraid I'll forget my place."

Ron and Harry gave each other a look.

"Sixteen years ago Voldemort set out to kill you, Harry."

"I know all this, sir."

"What you don't know is that he left a wife and a child behind."

"What?" Both boys yelled at once.

"Tom Riddle was married to a woman named Helen Rider. They dated here at Hogwarts and were married just after graduation. She was aware of his _fascination_, let's say, with the Dark Arts. But he hid most of his activity from her. Now it's very important that we start with that, because of the daughter."

"Who is it?" Ron asked. "Sixteen years, she'd be our age. I'll bet you anything it's a Slytherin."

"I'd take that bet," said Sirius, knowingly.

"I believe both of you can handle this news, I really do. But it will take time and acceptance."

"Oh, Merlin, it's not me is it?" said Harry, his eyes wide.

"_Daughter, _you prat, _he had a daughter."_ Sirius slapped the back of Harry's head gently.

"Right, right."

"No, Harry, it isn't you. Listen, you must both promise not to judge her. It is not her fault who her parents are. She is the same person you know and love today."

"Who is it?" Ron asked again.

"No," Harry stood up, locking eyes with Dumbledore. "Not her."

"Who?" Ron looked around confused.

"Harry, sit." Sirius said.

"No! It isn't her! She's muggle-born! Not her!" Harry could feel the tears in his eyes. He'd never expected it, but now that the truth came out, there was no other explanation.

"Who?" Ron demanded.

"Not her," the tears fell. "Not Hermione. Please, not Hermione."


	12. Chapter 12

"Hermione who?" Ron asked, looking at Sirius.

"You're joking, right? This is all bullocks, a test or something? Hermione isn't Voldemort's daughter."

"No, it's not a test and yes, Hermione is Tom's daughter."

"NO!" Harry screamed at Dumbledore. "You're lying."

"I assure you, I'm not." Dumbledore answered calmly. "It was sixteen years ago that Helen Riddle came to Hogwarts in search of a place for her daughter. I made the arrangements with a Muggle family, and haven't regretted it since."

"Well, no, you wouldn't! _You_ haven't had a spy parading about playing your best friend, have you?"

"Harry, she isn't a sp…" Sirius began.

"It isn't Hermione." Harry stated finally.

"Hermione…_Granger?_" asked Ron.

All three turned to the red-head and gave him incredulous looks. He sunk a little lower in the chair.

"Well, you've got to admit it's a bit unbelievable," he retorted.

"Just don't talk," smirked Sirius.

"What am I supposed to do?" Harry asked.

"I suggest you talk to Miss Granger about the circumstances. But besides that, we've other matters at hand."

"Oh? More important than my friend the spy?" Harry asked, broodily.

"Are you done being a prat yet? Harry, I care about you but I'm not above jinxing you," Sirius half-smiled.

"The battle against Voldemort is over, Harry. He isn't attacking anymore and he isn't coming after you. Before we go into the new information, I want to remind you of something. Hermione has known _the whole time_ that her father is Voldemort, and yet she's done just as much to stop his plans as you and Mr. Weasley."

"What's the new part? Is Hermione taking over the family business?"

"Harry!" Sirius barked.

Harry whispered a pathetic apology.

"The battle is over," Dumbledore repeated. "But we've the Death Eater's war to finish. Lucius Malfoy has seized power. Two nights ago he was willing to sacrifice not only Voldemort and his daughter, Hermione. But his own son, Draco. We cannot let Lucius control the Death Eaters, he's much more malicious than Voldemort. Voldemort's only target was you, Harry. Lucius Malfoy will go after any Muggle-born or Half-Blood alive. As you know, that's a fair amount of the Wizarding Community."

Dumbledore gave both the boys a fixed stare.

"So, I must ask, are you ready to put aside old prejudices and fight alongside enemies?" Dumbledore asked.

"You want me to fight along side the man who killed my parents?"

"He's got a point," Sirius added. "I'm not happy about the situation either."

"I don't want you to, no. I need you to, Harry. For the sake of our existence. Lucius Malfoy cannot succeed."

"What about Draco? Where's he stand?"

"He knows of Hermione's past, but he's been advised not to speak with her at school. It would attract too much attention from his fellow Slytherin's and put him in a fair amount of danger. He's in enough trouble having lain down his life for Miss Grangers."

"What?" Both boys shouted.

"When Lucius attacked Miss Granger he was ready to kill her. Draco stepped in the way to save her life. Lucius fired the Killing Curse at Draco, and Hermione stopped it."

"So they saved each other?" Harry asked, trying to comprehend the impact of such a thing.

"They did. But Draco will not be joining the fight until he is told to. He's being safeguarded here at school, as will the rest of you. Although Voldemort is no longer a threat, that doesn't mean Lucius hasn't harbored certain _unfriendly_ feelings for you, Harry."

"I can't think about this. The bad guy is the good guy. The follower became the leader. Malfoy saved Hermione, and Hermione saved Malfoy. And now Hermione's dad is Voldemort. It's too much, it's just too much."

"Harry," Ron started, but Harry breezed by.

"I've gotta go," he slammed the great oak door behind him.

"That went spectacular," Sirius transformed into the big, shaggy dog and followed after Harry, leaving Ron alone with Dumbledore.

"Hermione _Granger?_" Ron said again.

Harry was tackled viciously from behind by a bear-dog. He pushed Sirius off of him and continued running towards the Gryffindor common rooms. He gave the password and tried to rush though with enough time to shut Sirius out, but the dog was in before he was.

"GET OUT!" Harry yelled at him.

"Harry," a small voice came from a large chair. "Harry."

"Hermione."

They stood in a stunned silence, just staring at one another. Sirius issued worried glances to each of them before sitting back on his haunches to enjoy the show.

"I should have told you."

"You should have told me," Harry answered. "I should have known."

"Nobody knew." She whispered. "I'm sorry; I thought you'd be so angry with me."

She approached him but he drew back.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I can't, 'Mione, I just can't." He rushed into the boy's dorm. Hermione could have followed, but decided it was best to leave him alone.

Hermione frowned and looked at Sirius who was sniffing at a toad on the ground. The portrait was thrown open again as a certain red-head entered.

"'Mione," Ron said, shocked.

"Ron," she answered.

"I almost dated you," was his only reply.

"Almost?"

He flopped down into a chair, and gave her the once-over.

"Almost."

Since she couldn't find any solace in the Gryffindor commons, Hermione headed outside towards the Black Lake. In times of crisis she used to steal away to her favorite spot under the tree, with her favorite book and escape from the world. But this wasn't a crisis, this was her life. And there was no book that would take her on a wilder ride than the one she was about to encounter.

"Out for a walk?"

Hermione let her breath out and turned toward Malfoy.

"We aren't supposed to talk."

"Since when have I followed the rules?"

"I've got to go," she stood up and tried to walk past him. He grabbed her upper arm gently.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," anger flashed in her eyes.

"But you are, you're afraid of me. Your old man is Voldemort and you're afraid of a sixth-year wizard."

"I'm not afraid of my dad, and I am most certainly not afraid of you."

"Then of how I make you feel." He let go of her arm, but remained directly in front of her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I just want to talk."

"Well, we can't." she tried to pass again but he grasped her face in his strong hands and pulled her in for a kiss. After a few moments of passion, Hermione pulled away and stepped back.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel it, Granger."

"Feel what?" she asked, skirting him and running towards the door.

"It's too late, Granger! You're already barmy for me! It happens, no worries!" he shouted after her.

"You know, I don't think she is," Blaise laughed from the tree.

"How long have you been there?"

"How long have you been in love with Granger?"

"A while," Draco answered honestly.

"A while," Blaise answered back. "What are you planning on doing about it?"

"What can I do, she hates me."

"You'd usually see that as a challenge. Or are you scared of her dear ol' dad?"

"Bloody terrified," Draco answered.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione stood just inside the door of her room. She slowly wiped her hands over her tear-streaked face and looked into the mirror. Her eyes were red, her makeup had begun to streak her pretty face. She touched her lips tenderly and thought back on the moment. The last few days were bloody awful. First, her secret comes out to none other than Death Eater Junior. Then, she begins to have feelings for aforementioned Death Eater. And to top it off, they can't be together because it would ruin everything.

So Draco would play a roll as a double agent in the war against his father. But he couldn't possibly succeed, could he? Lucius had seen him protect Hermione. He'd stayed at the Riddle House with them. Hell, he'd kissed her!

A small knock came from the door.

"Hermione?" It was Ginny. "Hermione, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Ginny," she opened the door slightly.

"Harry told me," she said. "About everything."

"Come to tell me you don't like me anymore?"

"What?" Ginny asked. "No, I came to _talk _to you. The operative word being _talk."_

"Talk about what?"

"Everything!" cried Ginny. "How could you have kept this from us?"

"I had to, Ginny. What would Harry think if I introduced myself as the daughter of the man who killed his parents? That's a terrible way to make friends."

"But it's true, isn't it?"

"Of course it's bloody true, that isn't the point! Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone. What's it matter, the whole bloody school will know about it anyway. Draco can't keep his mouth shut."

"Wait, _Malfoy _knows?"

"He was there. He was my date to the ball but I got Sonja to go with him. Only he knew it wasn't me so he found me during the dance and saved me from Crabbe and Goyle. Then he kissed me and blamed it on the lights. Then he cared for me. Now we can't talk to each other anymore because one of us could be killed," and so began the waterworks. "All I want to do is run to him, but I can't. I can't see him, he can't help me anymore!"

She fell limply to the ground. She watched Ginny's face swim in front of her eyes before the blackness took her.

"_You'd do better to keep your mouth shut, Granger." The voice was back inside her head._

"_Leave me alone," Hermione yelled. "Get out of my head!"_

"_It's isn't your head you should worry about. Your heart will be your downfall as it is."_

"_My heart?" Hermione asked, kicking herself for being curious._

"_Of course, your heart. Young Master Malfoy seems quite taken with you, he'll do well to remember what you are."_

"_Oh, and what am I?" she screamed as the invisible voice tortured her._

"_A liar."_

Draco flopped down into a chair next to Blaise.

"This is ridiculous. You leave for the party and end up falling in love? Why doesn't that stuff happen to me?"

"You don't have the right kind of smile," said Draco, drifting off slightly. "Smirking is the only way to go." His head drooped back over the arm of the chair.

"_She's holding up better than I expected," the voice said laughing._

"_Leave her alone, she didn't do anything to you."_

"_No, but old debts must be paid somehow."_

"_A debt?" Draco felt the pieces clicking. "Voldemort owes you something. And you're taking it out on his daughter? Such a pansy."_

"_You had a nice night, didn't you Draco? Dancing in the rain?"_

"_Leave it alone," Draco muttered._

"_You were happy. Happiness is not something Malfoy's will be allowed. It is their duty to serve until the power becomes theirs. Your father's power is growing, because of me, obviously. So which will you choose, Draco? Which witch will you choose?"_

_Unbidden to his mind, Pansy's face floated in front of his eyes._

"_There is only one way to win, Draco. And the first step has nothing to do with a filthy, little mudblood."_

_Draco watched helplessly as Hermione's back arched in pain._

"Malfoy!"

Someone was shaking him.

"You've got to hurry! Malfoy, wake up! You're the only one that can help." His eyes blurred, but he got the impression the person was wearing a red hat.

"It's Hermione," added a voice, Draco recognized as Blaise.

He was instantly awake.

"What the bloody hell happened?" He followed Ginny and Blaise out of the Slytherin commons and into the Infirmary. Hermione was laying on the bed, her eyes open but blank. Her arms were stiff at her sides. She showed no sign of realizing anyone else was in the room. Tears streamed endlessly from her dead eyes.

"What happened," Draco said it so softly he didn't think anyone could hear him.

"What I feared," Dumbledore answered from the other side. "You were right to assume her dreams were becoming real. But now, Miss Granger is trapped inside her nightmares."

"What can I do?"

"You brought her back last time, Draco. I believe you can do it again."

Draco could feel his eyes blurring over.

"I can't! I don't know how it happened! She was hurt, the voice, it was hurting her. My father's being controlled!" Draco began shouting whatever came to his mind. "I never told her, I never told her, _I never told her_."

"I'm sure she knew, man." Blaise said, having no idea what Draco was talking about.

"She didn't," Draco had pressed his lips firmly against Hermione's cold forehead. "But I'll tell her. I swear it, someday I'll tell her."

And with a swish of his black cloak, he was down the hall and out the door into the night.

Lucius Malfoy gave a sigh as he sunk into his armchair. A pair of pale hands reached over to rub his shoulders.

"You've got to stop, Lucius," Narcissa said quietly. "It's killing you."

"Slowly, Narcissa," he replied. "It's better than being killed quickly."

"Not for the one's standing by." She placed a quick kiss on the top of his head and disappeared down the hall.

He took a sip of his drink and placed the sweating glass on the side table. The door slammed quickly, shutting off all connection to the outside rooms.

"Damnit, Narcissa. Be careful," he fussed.

"Hello, father."


	14. Chapter 14

"Well, look at you," Lucius sneered, taking in the sight of his own son. "Saving the world on your own."

"It'll make me a better man than you'll ever be," Draco said forcefully. "Even if I die trying."

"It isn't your death that matters now, only the Dark Lord's and his filth of a daughter."

"She isn't filth!"

"Well," Lucius stood up, pacing around his son. "Someone's fallen in love. You're weak, Draco. You've never been anything but a weak, cowardly child. It's time to play with the big boys now."

"What's going to happen, sir?" Harry asked, watching Hermione.

He'd heard about the incident from Ginny and although he was still angry at her for lying, he understood why she did it. It wasn't her fault who her parents were, although she could have told him. But he would have abandoned her. After thinking for hours, he finally decided his life was much better with Hermione Granger in it.

"That is for Mister Malfoy and you to decide, I'm afraid." Dumbledore spoke gravely.

"I was thinking, maybe, uh, could I have a minute? Alone?"

"Over my dead…" Sirius began.

"Come on, Sirius. I believe Minerva has brewed us some tea."

"Some nice hot love, more like," Sirius muttered, earning a blushing glance from Dumbledore.

Harry leaned over Hermione's form. He grasped her trembling hand in his large one, and placed a soft kiss on her knuckle.

"I know you're in there, Hermione. I know you can hear me. Whatever it is," he paused. "Whoever is doing this, we're going to stop him. I don't care if I have to kill every single Death Eater to do it, I'm going to make sure you're okay."

"_Such a sweet boy. A lot like his mother, I think. A bit dumb, after all…she was a mudblood."_

"_Let me go, let me talk to him." Hermione was bound in a chair._

"_It isn't real, Riddle. He isn't really there, you've betrayed him. All that's real is this," the pain returned._

"_Yes, I can feel it building. You want to scream, then scream, child. After all, in your nightmares, there is no one to hear you scream."_

"_Get over the clichés," Hermione spat between her teeth._

"It's not going to be easy. I understand that now, all it took me was six years of knowing you to realize that nothing is ever easy. Even something as simple as blowing off homework, you managed to turn it into a chore. But I can't help but stay, Hermione. I can't help but feel like I have more to do. For you, for everyone really. It's all up to me, isn't it? 'The Chosen One', your dad…he made me that. It could have been Neville, but no, it had to be the Half-Blood."

Harry brushed her hair away from her wide-open eyes.

"I'm glad, Hermione. I'm glad for everything that's happened. I'm glad that the truth came out. But, it won't be easy," he was ranting now. "It's time to finish it." The thought struck him. "It isn't about Voldemort anymore, is it? Is it Hermione? Your dad, he doesn't care if I die, he just wants you to live. I'm sick of people dying because of me, Hermione. My parents, Sirius came pretty close at the Ministry, if it weren't for Dumbledore, I don't know…"

"I'm going to save you, Hermione. That's my choice, I'm going to save my best friend. I just need to find Malfoy."

"This will be a life changing experience, Draco. You'll be the youngest Death Eater ever. You would have been inducted, I'm sure, if my arrest had been handled wrongly. But alas, money is the root of all evil," Lucius said.

"No, that's you," Draco smirked.

"Me? Heavens, child. You think this is all my doing? Tsk, tsk, it's obvious that school has taught you nothing. There is no good and evil, Draco. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it."

"Get your own lines."

"I am giving you a choice. Join your family or suffer for your misplaced loyalty."

"I'm loyal to no one." Draco told him.

"And Miss Granger? I can't help but remember you mentioning her your very first year, Draco. If I remember correctly you never shut up about her, is that not loyalty?"

"She was better than me, I wanted to hurt her."

"You're a Malfoy, no one is better than you."

"Least of all you! You poor, corrupt…"

"Corrupt? No, successful, my boy. I'm succeeding. You'll see, after you learn where your loyalties lay, you will understand."

"NEVER!" Draco screamed raising his wand, but he wasn't fast enough.

"_Imperius!"_ Lucius shouted.

Draco felt his feet leave the floor. He smiled lazily, this was better than flying. He didn't have a care, or a worry in the world. He was just Draco, floating along. Whatever happened was fine. Whoever died, that was okay. Because Draco Malfoy didn't have a care in the world.

So why did he see a ballerina dancing in front of him?


	15. Chapter 15

"Now," said Lucius, glaring at his smiling son. "I'm going to tell you what to do."

"Yes, sir." Said Draco obediently. _What are you doing? _A voice asked him from somewhere around his temple.

Following orders. There's nothing better, no thoughts no worries. Just…nothing.

_What about Hermione?_

I don't need a conscience, thanks.

_She'll die because of you. You have to save her, Draco._

Why do you sound like Granger anyway?

_Maybe I'm the part of her that's inside of you._

Shh, Draco willed the voice. My dad's talking. I gotta see what he wants me to do.

_He wants you to hurt everyone, including Hermione._

Then so be it, Draco felt himself being taken to a car. Hermione never cared about me anyway.

The dancing ballerina was back, forcing Draco down to sleep.

Harry felt Hermione's squeeze his sharply. He looked up, expecting to find her eyes blank. Instead they were watching him intently.

"Help me," she croaked, she held up her other wrist, which was bruised and bleeding.

"SIRIUS!" Harry bellowed, as he pulled Hermione to him.

"Harry, listen, please…" her voice was breaking. "You need to help Draco, he's in trouble."

"I'm only worried about you."

Her eyes had started loosing focus, but not before three deep cuts had marred her pretty face.

"SIRIUS!" Harry shouted again. This time he heard the door crash open, but it was too late. Hermione was out.

"I've lost her!" He cried. "Am I that bad?"

"Harry," Sirius took his shoulders in his large hands. "This isn't about you. This is between Hermione and Lucius. She isn't leaving you, Harry."

"Everyone leaves," Harry could tell he was being dramatic, but he didn't care.

"Listen to me, Harry. We're going to get her back."

"You understand your mission, correct?" Lucius asked from across the limo.

"I do," Draco muttered.

"Then carry on, I'll have people watching you incase anything should go wrong."

"It won't, father." Draco stumbled out of the car, a smug smile across his face.

He walked up towards Hogwarts Castle, checking around carefully for any Order members about, as he was told to do. He eased open the castle door, checking around again. The dancing voice in his head demanded that he go to the infirmary to find Hermione. So he turned on his heel and headed for the dungeons, as he was told to do.

He reached out and knocked on his favorite professors door.

"Enter," said the cold, sneering voice of Severus Snape. "Ahh, Draco."

"I've come with a message, sir," Draco said. "I'm at your service."

"Wonderful," Snape stood up and walked around the desk to the boy. "So your father has finally forced you into the dark."

He took in the boys appearance and scowl.

"You are a stupid, ignorant child, Draco." Snape said, forcing Draco into a chair. "You are sixteen, you know nothing about darkness. You'll do well to stay in the light, Draco. There might be hope for you yet."

Snape threw open the door and forced Draco out of it.

"Tell your father he has no power in Hogwarts. The war is over, and Lucius Malfoy lost."

"Malfoy's never lose!" Draco shouted as the door snapped shut.

Draco promptly turned on his heel and headed toward his dorm. He wrote a quick letter to his father explaining what had happened between him and Snape. He sent his owl off, begging for a quick response, and then sat down in front of the fire.

The flames danced in front of his eyes, making them sag. He felt the same light feeling, due to the curse. But his body was sinking further into the black.

"_Ahh, Mister Malfoy," the voice sneered. "Perfect timing. I believe your girl is about to break."_

_Hermione certainly looked defeated. She had deep cuts all over her pale skin and the bonds against her wrists had rubbed her skin raw. She fought to hold her eyes open, finally, giving in and easing them closed. Both her eyes were bruised._

"_Now, what shall we do? What shall we do?"_

_There was an outline, standing next to Draco. A featureless ghost put his arm around Draco. "What do you want to do to her?" it asked him, in a sinister way._

"_I'd like to help her," Draco fought the curse for a moment. "But you'll just boss me around again."_

"_The Torture Curse," said the form. "Do it."_

_Draco raised his wand. "Crucio."_

_Hermione shook but didn't make a sound, she was too far gone._

Draco's father must have been camped out close to the grounds because his owl had arrived back and was biting him incessantly. He opened the scroll, quickly reading its contents. He stood up, shook himself slightly, and headed for the infirmary.

"Potter," he said shortly as he entered.

"Malfoy, I need your help." Harry said, unexpectedly.

"What do you want?"

"We've got to find your dad, and get him for what he's doing to Hermione."

"Right away, Potter. Let's go, I know where he is." Draco turned to head out the door.

"Shouldn't we get backup?" Harry asked.

Draco didn't turn around, so Harry never saw the smirk on his face. "No, we'll be fine, Scarhead."

So Harry, because he was a trusting kid, followed Malfoy out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest. He never saw Malfoy draw his wand, he didn't hear the words that Malfoy whispered. He could only remember Malfoy's blank eyes watching him slump to the ground.

"Harry," Hermione mumbled.

"I don't know where he is." Sirius said, trying to figure out her words.

"Trouble, Harry…Malfoy, help." The words were soft. "Help."

"I can't help, I don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about!"

"Now really, Sirius, why are you yelling at a patient?" Lupin's voice came from the doors.

"Oh, thank God, Moony! I can't listen to this incessant babbling for another minute."

"Now you know how the rest of us feel." Lupin smirked.

"This is no time to joke around!"

"That never stopped you."

"Are you finished?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Lupin said. "Now what's going on? Hermione's in a coma and Malfoy and Harry just left?"

"Malfoy and Harry left?" Sirius asked, looking up at his friend.

"Passed them in the entrance hall," Lupin recalled. "I don't think they saw me though. Where do you suppose they're going?"

"I know one thing that can tell us," Lupin nodded knowingly to a bit of parchment sticking out from behind Hermione's pillow.

"That damn boy, leaving things about." Sirius growled.

"_I solemly swear I am up to no good."_

Tiny lines wriggled over the parchment, turning into corridors and people. They searched through the pages until they found Harry Potter's dot. It was stationary in the Forbidden Forest. Draco Malfoy's dot, on the other hand, was right outside the infirmary door.

"_Mischief managed!"_ The parchment cleared itself, Lupin and Sirius turned around to see Draco looking at them curiously.

They stood perfectly still, Lupin watching Draco closely and Sirius whistling inconspicuously.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, his blank eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't be here."

"Someone had to watch Miss Granger." Lupin inclined his head toward her body.

"I'll do it; you guys can get some sleep or something." Draco took a seat, careful not to look directly at Lupin or Sirius.

"You okay, boy?" Sirius asked him.

"Nothing! There's nothing on my neck!" Draco felt the spell lift for a second. "I mean, I'm fine."

"Okay," Sirius headed for the door, Lupin close behind him.

When Draco was sure both their backs were turned he stood up and raised his wand, the men turned around, but they weren't fast enough.

"_Stupefy!_"

The duo fell to the ground in a heap. Draco gave a satisfied smirk before turning back to Hermione. She was completely defenseless. Draco raised his wand.

Before he could speak, Hermione's hand wrapped itself firmly around his wrist. He tried to shake it off, but she held tight. Then the burning started. Her hand was physically burning his skin; the smell of burning flesh filled the room. He tired harder to pull away, but froze when he saw that her eyes had opened. They were deep black. Instead of killing him instantly, as he expected, she did something quiet unexpected. She kissed him, in the most passionate kiss of his entire life.

Out of instinct, he closed his eyes tightly. But they shot open when the imagines began to flash past him.

_A young girl was playing in a large ballroom, pretending to dance with an invisible boy. A man walked up behind her, Draco couldn't see his face, but he seemed amused by the girls actions. __An older version of the girl was watching students mill around on a train platform. The same man, still shrouded in darkness, pointed her towards a black-haired boy and whispered in her ear. She gave a frown. Then, she saw a boy she recognized, but he didn't know her. That same girl was in the center of that same ballroom, her arms wrapped tightly around that same boy. _

Faster and faster the images came at him. Hermione's life was passing before his eyes. But that couldn't be right? That would mean she was dying. Hermione saw the man again. Same dark hair, same pale face…always watching her.

_The last image stayed in front of his eyes. The girl stood in front of him, her dark hair falling to her hips. She raised an arm, but she wasn't fast enough. The spell that Draco knew was meant for him, hit her full on. She flew backward to his feet. Draco looked up to see his own father._

"_I'm sorry," he heard him whisper._

Stumbling away from her, Draco watched as Hermione looked groggily around. She watched as the deep cuts on her body healed themselves before turning her attention to Draco.

"What happened to them?" Hermione nodded toward Sirius and Lupin.

"I think I attacked them." Draco could tell the spell had been broken, as everything became more real.

"What happened to you?"

"My father cursed me…" Draco thought back to his actions. "Oh, no! I left Scarhead in the woods!" Without further notice, Draco took off running.

Hermione revived Remus and he told her that Draco was under the Imperius Curse. Apparently, when they kissed, the spell was broken. But Hermione left that part out. Sirius was a bit harder to revive, but after he mumbled something about "being killed," he perked right up.

Malfoy returned quickly, supporting Harry. Hermione noticed Draco was sporting a bloody nose, no doubt Harry's work.

"What the hell got into you, mate?" Sirius asked Draco.

"Uh, my father."

"We're going to finish this." Hermione stated. "I know who's controlling everything. I won't tell you now, because he's mine to finish. I didn't think he was capable of it…but I guess I was mistaken.

"I know where your father is, Draco. If we can just get to the man who's doing this…we can spare your dad." Hermione grasped his hand tightly.

"Gather the Order," Hermione commanded. "We're going to war."

(A/N) OH NO! The end is, in fact, drawing near. Only one chapter left to go, although I could be coersed into writing a epilogue chapter, for those who can't be satisfied. Read and review! Any ideas on who the man is?


	16. Chapter 16

"It's worse than I thought," Hermione muttered agitated. She brushed passed Draco, throwing more items into a bag.

"Hermione," he said.

"How could it be him? I mean, I'm not one to say he's a saint, but he's not a killer." Hermione rushed by him again.

"Hermione," he tried again.

"How could he! I knew he was snide…but a killer?" she zipped her bag and headed toward the door.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled as he grabbed her shoulders.

"What?" she asked, finally seeing him.

"You've got to calm down. You can't run into battle this flighty."

"Flighty? _Flighty?_" her voice steadily got higher. "How dare you, Draco Malfoy, accuse me of being flighty. I am _not_ nor have I ever been _flighty_. I happen to have my feet firmly on the ground!" She shouted at him and opened the door. But as soon as she stepped through her shoe caught on a rug and she slammed into the floor. "Not a word, Malfoy." She sneered as she picked herself up. "Not one word."

"I'm just saying," he ignored her. "Perhaps you should take a minute to relax. You know," he added looking at his feet. "I happen to be an expert at relaxation."

"Malfoy, if this is you being cute, this is not the time."

"Oh, come on, Granger. Just tell me you love me, we'll snog for a bit, then I can die happy."

"First, I don't love you. Second, I don't want to snog you," her eyes welled up painfully and she bit her lip. "And I don't want you to die!"

"Then snog me like you'll never snog me again!" Draco leaned toward her. She gave him a light slap across the face.

"Oh, into the rough stuff, love?"

"Not your love." Hermione threw open the portrait and headed towards Dumbledore's office where the Order would be congregating.

"My one and only," Draco mumbled as he followed behind her.

He realized slowly how much had changed. Sure, they may not be in love…but the pre-love feelings were defiantly there. He remember his lips on hers during their dance, he remembered the sense of security crashing over him. Hermione, he knew, was always going to be there. No matter what he did to anger her, how bad he hurt her, she was going to be there. And Draco knew, without having to think about it, that no matter how many times she slapped him away he was going to stay with her too.

"Lot's changed." He tried to start a conversation.

"Sure," she replied, taking the steps two at a time.

"Hermione, listen to me!" he grabbed her upper arm as she got to the door. "This might be the last time we get to talk to each other alone before…you know."

"If you say 'one of us dies', I'm going to hurt you."

"No, I just mean…" he trailed off again. "I'm not a poet, Hermione. I don't know how to make this make sense. But, knowing everything that I know about you, I…uh. Well, Hermione." Why did he have to get a lump in his throat now? "Well, Hermione," he said again.

"Draco," she cut him off. "You aren't making any sense."

The door was thrown open and Sirius dragged them both into the office.

"Alright, troops assembled. Lead on, Miss Granger."

"Uh, just a question," Hermione said. "Will my dad be there?"

Harry looked down.

"No, Tom has opted not to go with us. He's already left but he says he'll write."

"Of course," Hermione's heart broke. "Great."

Ron brought his hand to Hermione's shoulder in an act of comfort. Draco saw red, and it wasn't just the Weasel's hair.

"Right, so how's this going to work?"

"I don't want to hurt Lucius if I can help it. He can go to Azkaban for all I care, but I want to save as many people as I can. That includes the Death Eaters. You can stun them, you can bind them, but unless you're in life-threatening danger, I don't want you to kill them. If anyone deserves Azkaban, it's them." Hermione began.

"We're all going to Apparate at once outside of Malfoy Manor. Draco's going to lead us into the tunnel, passed the security and into the dungeon. That's where we'll split up. I want four groups to each take a direction in the house. We're going to meet up in the center ballroom because that's where all the hallways lead anyway. Once we're there, we attack."

"The tricky part," Draco chimed in. "Is not to be seen. If they get word around too quickly then we're going to have several little battles instead of the one big war we're hoping for. Now you know your groups and you know the drill."

"But, we don't know who we're really going for." Harry said. "I mean, you said Lucius is being controlled."

"Yeah, that's the tricky part." Hermione looked over the Order gathered around her.

Minerva was the first to notice. She gave Dumbledore a frown and Dumbledore gave her a knowing glance. Harry caught on next.

"Where's Snape?" He asked.

No one said a word.

"Where is Snape?" He yelled again.

"One of our number has left us, Harry. Severus Snape had stood guardian over Hermione since she was born. Apparently the lure of the Dark Side was too much. Forgive me, all, for a trusting man's mistake."

"Are we ready for this?" Hermione asked.

The Order nodded in agreement.

"Time to go."

Hermione felt like she was in one of those movies where the hero's are running off to battle. Everything is moving slowly. Their brave expressions held high, for the entire world to see. Down the spiral staircase, through the winding corridors of Hogwarts, down to the Great Hall and outside, into the warm summer air.

They all paused right outside the school gates. Looks were exchanged along with wishes of luck. Draco caught Hermione's eye and made a move to speak but she had already turned to the others. On the count of three, they all Disapparated.

With a muffled crack, thanks to Dumbledore, they appeared outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. Draco tried to catch Hermione's eye once more, but she ignored it. Instead she signaled for him to lead on. So, he obeyed.

The sensors were easy enough to disarm and repair after they were safely inside. Draco slid them down into one of the muddy banks along the lake. After tapping a secret root, he led the Order down into the depths of the Malfoy's dungeons. He moved aside a large stone and looked around for guards. After seeing that they were quite alone, he led the group into the room. Hermione was back in charge.

"Dumbledore, take your group north. Sirius, go east. Harry and Ron, I want you guys to go south. Draco and I will go west. Follow the corridors all the way upstairs and take out as many Death Eaters as you can. When you get to the last landing it'll take you to the upper balconies of the ballroom, we can see everything from there. Good luck."

And so the heroes split up. Dumbledore led the way north, his group closely behind. Harry and Ron led the students to the south. Sirius and his chosen few went east. And Draco and Hermione began their silent trek to the west.

"Hermione," Draco whispered.

"Shh," she said back.

"Damnit, Hermione," he pulled her into the first door they came across. And flushed slightly when he realized it had been his room.

The walls were covered in Quidditch posters, some even matching the ones Hermione had seen in Ron's room. An entire bookshelf lined one wall. Clothes were scattered on the floor and his bed was messy.

"You live like this?" she whispered, controlling her laughter.

"Shut up, I've been gone, you know!" Draco said. "Listen, I needed to talk to you, I needed to tell you…"

"Don't," she cut him off before heading to the door. "I can't hear you say it."

"Hermione, I just want to say…"

"NO!" Hermione turned on him. Draco feared for a moment he saw red flash through her eyes. "I can't let you say it. I don't want to hear it. We're going to be fine. Draco you're going to be fine. I cannot hear you say goodbye."

"But Hermione, if I don't get a chance to tell you I need you to know how great you've been to me…"

"STOP!" She closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears. "Nobody gets to say goodbye, Malfoy. You aren't going to die. We're going to be fine. Just concentrate on the battle and not on your ridiculous feelings for me."

"_Ridiculous?_ You know what, Granger? You can just bugger off." He threw open the door and walked casually outside. And casually into a passing Death Eater.

The wand was pointed at his chest before he could think. The curse was on the Death Eater's lips before he could move. There was a flash of light; Draco could feel the skin on his face searing. But even after the light had faded, Draco could still feel his sizzling skin.

"Constant vigilance, sonny." Growled a voice behind them.

"Moody?" Draco said, unbelieving.

"Well, I couldn't expect you to take care of things. What with you bickering like an old married couple. Just get it over with for Pete's sake." He pulled Draco up by the scruff of his neck. "Just keep your eyes open, and your mouths shut."

_(A/N) There's a slight chance that I lied and that there will, in fact, be another chapter after this one. For all you hard to pleasers out there. Thanks!_


	17. Chapter 17

_(A/N) I'm going to go ahead and warn now that if you're offended by J.C., then stop reading now. The song I used is Opiate by A Perfect Circle, so there's a bit of language. I left out the most offesive parts. So here's the second-to-last chapter! Enjoy!_

_Choices always were a problem for you_

_What you need is someone strong to guide you_

A scream issued out ahead of them. Hermione was positive that it was Tonks and judging by how quickly it was cut out…it wouldn't be good.

"How far are we from the ballroom?" Hermione asked, speeding up.

"Not far. We might have a few problems since Moody took out that Death Eater, they could have started heading this way." Draco answered.

"No worries there, laddie," Moody growled behind them.

Hermione turned to look at him. "Where did you come from?"

"I was behind you." Moody looked at her.

"No, no…the Death Eater jumped in front of Malfoy…from the way we were heading. And you cursed him from behind. You would have had to come from this way." Hermione's brows wrinkled in thought.

"Who are you?" Draco turned and raised his wand toward Moody.

Moody began laughing, "That's for me to know, and you…." He raised his wand at the teenagers.

Hermione kicked out, knocking his wand from his hand, and then she brought her fist up to his face. Moody crumpled to the floor, clutching his bloody nose.

"You're right scary sometimes, you know?" Draco asked.

Hermione bound Moody with a spell then hid him in one of the closets. "We've got to hurry up."

They reached the balconies at the same time as the other groups. The crept up to the ledge slowly, half afraid of what they would find below them. Draco was the first to look over; he let out a short gasp. Hermione began to look but Draco put his hand firmly over her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She whispered harshly.

"Don't look, Hermione, please don't look."

She shrugged him off and peered over the edge.

_Deaf and blind and dumb and born to follow_

_What you need is someone strong to use you._

Dozens of cloaked figures mulled around the room. Some were laughing and drinking while others grouped in serious discussion. Hermione scanned the room, spotting Lucius Malfoy's blond locks, and Severus Snape's greasy pulled back hair. They were leaning over a chair, both pulled back at the same time. Hermione's eyes turned red when she saw who was bound in the chair.

"Daddy," she whispered.

His snake-like skull was beaten and bloody. A crimson pool of blood circled his feet and his wrists were rubbed raw from their bindings. He looked up at both Lucius and Snape with utmost loathing.

"And now, time for my speech," Hermione heard Lucius mutter.

"My friends," came Lucius's booming voice. "We gather here for a most extraordinary event. Our _leader_, for lack of a better word, has betrayed us."

A general rise of hate rose from the audience of Death Eaters.

"I know," Lucius feigned care. "The treachery and deceit we've endured for the last decade were meaningless! A fantasy that was to be easily discarded at _his_ whim. The time has come for a new order. Today we must prove that we do not need Lord Voldemort," Lucius pulled out a lethal looking dagger. "Today, we say goodbye to the old ways of life and welcome in a new era of power and domination."

_If you want to get your soul to heaven, trust in me_

_Don't judge or question_

He turned on Voldemort, raising the weapon.

"How we wish you lovely daughter was here to join us," Lucius sneered.

"Wish granted," Hermione answered behind him.

Before Draco realized that she was gone from the balcony, she'd already made it down to the platform. He stood up, but realized how stupid it was of him to do so. Immediately, jinxes were cursed in his direction. He felt the balcony crumbled beneath him and was buried beneath the rubble. The last thing he saw was a group of Death Eaters surrounding Hermione and her father.

"Let them," he tried to call out, but a rock landed directly on his head.

"Ah, I see my precious son was also willing to make the journey. Tell me, are you acting alone? Seems a pity, we would have liked to exterminate the Order tonight, once and for all."

"I don't need them," Hermione answered bravely.

"Mff?" Voldemort asked from behind his gag.

"That's right, all alone. So really, why should you have any problem taking me down?"

_You are broken now but faith can heal you_

_Just do everything I tell you to do._

Hermione smiled. The Death Eaters seemed wary to attack the girl with bright red eyes.

"I'm going to make you pay, Snape. For everything." Hermione turned her attention to her former professor. "I thought you were sent to protect me, but you've been planning this over throw for longer than any of us realized. You aren't a leader. You never could be."

"Why you little," Snape began but Hermione cut him off.

"You know what else," her eyes burned even brighter. "You weren't even a good teacher."

A collective gasp went around the room. Snape stopped short and stared at the girl in front of him. He too seemed scared of her glowing eyes, but chose to ignore it and resumed his powerful façade.

"Well done, Miss Riddle. But I'm afraid snide remarks and parlor tricks aren't going to help you today."

"Parlor tricks?" Hermione asked intrigued.

Without moving at all, the Death Eaters around Hermione were thrown back and held firmly against the walls of the ballroom. Lucius was thrown against the pile of stone, under which his son lay fighting for life. Only Snape stood firm.

"Parlor tricks," Snape repeated.

"Oh," replied Hermione, amused. "Well, _professor,_ tricks are for kids."

_Deaf and blind and dumb and born to follow_

_Let me lay my holy had upon you_

"NOW!" she shouted.

The Order rose instantly, binding and stunning anyone against the wall. Bodies dropped, prone, to the ground and didn't move. Spells were flying everywhere, rebounding off walls. The Death Eaters, apparently, had decided that fleeing was much smarter than fighting. They shattered windows and moved to climb out, but a well planned spell of Dumbledore's stopped their attempt.

Hermione's eyes met Snape's.

"This won't end it, Hermione," Snape yelled, trying to make his voice heard over the rumble of magic. "It started with him and it shall end with him." Snape raised his wand at her father.

Without thinking of the situation, or the consequences that would arise, Hermione drew her wand. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Snape's body slumped to the ground in a flash of green light. Hermione realized briefly that she was a murderer now, but then her thoughts returned to her dad. She removed his gag and looked into his clear blue eyes.

"He's right, Hermione. It has to end with me."

She knew he was right, but she couldn't bear to raise her wand against her own father.

"You have to do what's right, Hermione. Do not choose the path I led. And do not succumb to the fear. Death is nothing."

Hermione began crying softly. She raised her wand. A warm hand was suddenly on her wrist. Hermione looked up hopefully, expecting Draco, but she stared into the warm green eyes of Harry Potter.

"This isn't your job, Hermione." He spoke softly, trying not to hurt her. He pushed her arm down, and raised his own.

"It's no less than you deserve," Harry said clearly to Voldemort.

"No, Harry, it's much, much more."

In a flash of green light, The Boy Who Lived vanquished the Dark Lord. In a flash of green light, the Chosen One avenged his parents' death. In a flash of green light, Harry Potter killed his best friend's father.

_My Gods will becomes me_

_When he speaks out, he speaks through me_

Hermione's knees gave out and she slumped to the floor. She felt Harry push her off to the side before returning to the battle. Time had slowed and Hermione was living at half-speed. She watched the anarchy around her as Death Eaters and Order members fought for control of the ballroom, for control of the world. There was no way the Death Eaters would win, because good always conquered over evil. Hermione knew this. But when her eyes were drawn to a man with long silver hair, leaning over a bloodied blond boy, she feared that just once, evil would triumph.

"You thought it was Severus, didn't you, Draco? You didn't think your father would have anything to do with over throwing Voldemort?"

Draco tried to focus on the voice, but the pain was overwhelming.

"I'm proud you rushed into battle so bravely, alas it was for the wrong side. You'll pay for that, Draco. You could have been great, you know? It's all in your head, this obsession with good. Silly boy, good will never win. There is always going to be evil in the world, that's where the power lies. I'm regretful that you were too weak to see that."

"It's you, father, who are weak," Draco choked from behind broken teeth. With his remaining strength Draco raised his wand on his father. The Killing Curse was waiting on his lips, but a Stunning Spell hit Lucius before Draco had a chance.

"If anyone deserves Azkaban, it's him." Hermione said quietly.

Draco rested his head back down, but Hermione held him and cradled it in her lap.

"I'm dying, Granger."

"You are not," she smiled. "We're just waiting for Dumbledore to get over here. You'll be fine."

He shifted his robe slightly, showing her a gaping hole in his stomach. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Damn rebar, huh?" he coughed up a fair amount of blood.

"Draco, look at me! Don't you die on me, Malfoy." Her strength broke. "Don't you dare die on me, Draco! You're fine!"

"I'm dying."

"Shut up! I lost my father I'm not loosing you, too." Hermione's tears dripped onto his face.

"Hey, stop. It's okay. We won, right? It was all worth it in the end?"

If he hadn't been injured she would have slapped him again.

"Worth it? Your death is not a price I was willing to pay, Draco. You aren't going any where and that is final!" She screamed as if she had some control.

"I love you, Hermione. I need you to know that. I need you to move on, I know you won't find anybody else with my good looks or money, but you can't waste your life on me."

_Jesus Christ, why don't you come save my life now?_

_Open my eyes, blind me with your light now._

"Draco, stop!" His eyes rolled back in his head and his breathing slowed. "Don't leave me! Don't, please Draco, don't leave me. Don't leave me," she rocked him back and forth. She was unaware of Harry coming to her side.

"This is what's right, Hermione. This is how it's supposed to be."

"Time to go, Hermione."

"Don't leave me, don't leave me, please, don't leave me." She muttered into Draco's pale hair.

"It's too late, Hermione. Let's…"

"WE ARE NOT LEAVING HIM HERE!" She screamed, lashing out at Harry. He grasped her arm firmly.

"There's nothing we can do, he's…" Harry began.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" she cried. "Please, Draco. Look at me, look at me, Draco. I LOVE YOU! Do you hear me? I love you, Draco Malfoy."

Ron's eyes went wide and he turned to look at Sirius.

"I knew all along," Sirius whispered.

"Come back," she kept crying. "Come back."

Dumbledore approached the group that had gathered. Without waiting for an explanation, he gently tapped Hermione on the shoulder with his wand. She fell to the ground asleep.

"Can we do anything, professor?" Harry asked.

"It's out of our hands now." Dumbledore answered.

_Jesus Christ why don't you come save my life now?_

_Open my eyes, blind me with your light now._


	18. Chapter 18

Draco blinked once. Twice. He could feel that somewhere a body was pressed tightly against his, but he saw nothing around him but white. The light was nearly blinding the boy, he searched around. He tried to step forward but found he couldn't move.

"Oi!" He tried.

"Draco Malfoy," said a voice behind him. He jerked around, surprised that his feet would move now.

"Who are you?" He raised his hand, but his wand was gone.

"You don't recognize me," the voice answered. A man approached out of thin air. He had messy black hair and bright brown eyes. He smiled warmly at Draco.

"Harry?" Draco asked, confused.

"Close," James answered.

"Mr. Potter," muttered Draco, finding some politeness was needed.

"Very good," James put his hand on Draco's shoulder and ushered him towards a bright white building. Draco felt that it had been there the whole time, but he knew it had just appeared.

"I'm dead then," Draco said, strained. "I died."

"Not yet, actually."

"So, I'm alive?"

"Well, no."

"James," a red-haired woman was waiting by the buildings gates. "You're confusing the boy."

"This is the judgment, Draco. You'll go before the Assembly and they'll decide your fate."

"I didn't get to say goodbye," Draco frowned.

"Neither did we," Lily replied.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked Dumbledore.

"You don't expect me to leave them here?"

"Sir, you said that it was out of our hands. What does that mean?" Harry asked, helping Sirius lift Hermione.

"She won't let go of his blasted hand!" Sirius whined.

"Draco faces the next step, what it is I do not know. As I have never died."

"Wow that would have been awful if you hadn't explained yourself." Ron said darkly.

"Draco Malfoy," a white-headed woman looked him over. "You've caused quite a stir among us. First an advocate for the dark, yet here you stand before us. Completely worthy of our forgiveness and even gratitude."

"So I can go back?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Young Malfoy, such haste. The choice is freely yours, but there are rules, of course."

"Rules," James scoffed softly, earning him an elbow from Lily.

"Rules, fine, rules are great. I just want to see Hermione again."

"Ah, and so it comes down to Miss Riddle."

"Granger," Draco corrected automatically.

"You believe she's worth saving then?"

"Hermione?" Draco asked confused. "Why wouldn't she, of all people, be worth saving?"

"Miss Riddle has caused as much chaos as you. Born of darkness, yet raised in the light. Best friend of Harry Potter. But now, a murderer."

"Snape deserved his fate!" Draco yelled.

"Severus Snape has been judged. And it is not the question of Miss Riddle, her time has not yet come. It's you, Mister Malfoy, that are being judged." The woman's clear blue eyes flared black for a moment.

"What are the rules," Draco asked defiantly.

"Sir, can we wake Hermione up soon?" Harry asked.

The group was back at Hogwarts being fixed up by Madame Pomfrey. Hermione and Draco were scrunched into one bed, considering Hermione would not let go of Draco's hand.

"I think not, we've got things to do, Mister Potter."

Everyone was forced out of the infirmary. Hermione opened one eye, checking if the coast was clear. Slowly, she opened the other. She rolled to the side, staring Draco in the face.

"I know you can hear me, Draco."

"Let me talk to her," Draco yelled.

"In good time, the choice must be made." The woman said.

"Give me the ruddy choices!" Draco attempted to move but his feet were glued to the ground again. Lily and James looked worried, but said nothing.

"The choices are…" began the woman. "One or Two."

Draco stared. Lily stared. James stared.

"What?" They asked at once.

"One or Two," the woman repeated.

"What's one?" Draco asked.

"A choice," the woman replied.

"What's two?" James asked.

"The other choice."

"Can you be anymore specific?" Draco asked.

The woman fixed him a glare, "No."

"Draco, I know you were trying to talk to me before we went to the ballroom. I'm really sorry I didn't listen, so whenever you want to open your eyes and tell me everything's okay. That'd be really great." Hermione tried to smile but couldn't hold back the tears.

"Hey, remember second year when you called me a Mudblood? Don't you feel silly now?" Soft tears fell into his pale hair. "And when Moody turned you into a ferret? How about when you gave me buckteeth? When you couldn't stop staring at me…at the Yule Ball? Do you remember?"

His hand squeezed hers briefly.

"LET ME TALK TO HER!" Draco demanded.

"Run, Draco," Lily moved to stand in front of him. The woman's black eyes flared again and she moved closer to Draco.

"We are loosing him."

"Let me talk to her!" Draco tried.

"Listen to Lily. If you want to save yourself, get away. Run, Draco."

"Where the _hell_ was I supposed to go?"

"Exactly!" Lily yelled, as the woman lashed out at Draco. Three bloody gashes were left across his cheek.

Hermione jumped back as Draco's cheek began to tear and bleed.

"Fight it, Draco. Come back to me. You can't leave me like that. Please, come back, Draco."

His grip tightened.

"Run, Draco!" Lily yelled, shielding the boy from the white lady.

Draco ran the opposite direction. His heart was pounding, his face was bloody, yet he ran. Draco Malfoy ran into the waiting arms of the devil. Everything faded to black.

"Draco?" a soft voice was calling to him.

"Hermione?" he asked, just as softly.

"Not quite," the woman laughed.

"Mrs. Potter?"

"You did it, Draco. You passed the test. You turned your back on darkness to fight for the light. You had to run to the dark, to save yourself."

"That doesn't make any sense," Draco said as she smiled at him. "And why you? Why not my parents?"

"You were always jealous of Harry. He had two loving parents, sure we might be dead…but we love him. You, who have never known anything but cruelty, looked for it desperately."

"I found it in Hermione, at least, I think I did."

"Well, I suggest you get your bum into gear and talk to her." James laughed, putting his arm around Lily.

"Oh, and Draco," Lily smiled at him again. "Not everything has to make sense."

"Remember when Ron tried to curse you and ended up hurting himself? Remember when I hit you? That was fun."

Draco coughed. "That was not _fun,_ Granger."

"Oh, Merlin!" She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. He pulled away.

"I've got some stuff to say. I'm not a poet so this isn't going to sound right at all. But Hermione, I want to be with you. I want the whole boyfriend thing. I want to go to Hogsmeade and I want to do that stupid grin when we walk by each other in the hallway. I want to have inside jokes and all that junk. I've never made a fool of myself before you came along, Hermione. I want to be your fool."

"Draco, everything's so different." Hermione replied. "A week ago you wouldn't have looked twice at me. You find out I'm Voldemort's daughter, I almost get killed, you almost get killed and now you want to be with me forever?"

She stood up, almost ready to get away from him.

"Yeah, Granger. That's what I want. I just want to be normal for a while."

"Draco, that doesn't make any sense!"

Draco smiled, for once he was ready with a witty comeback to stump bookworm Granger.

"Hermione, not everything makes sense."


End file.
